Towards the Next Stage of Eros
by starstriker92
Summary: The story begins after the events from Episode 5. Yuri realizes his feelings for Victor, and his coach slowly teaches him the true meaning behind the Eros in their relationship, and Yuri's performance. [Victor Nikiforov x Katsuki Yuri][Full of Fluff!][Will follow main storyline of YOI anime closely - Current chapter covers the content of the last episode! ]
1. Chapter 1 - Discovery of Eros

**Towards the Next Stage of Eros – A Yuri on Ice Fanfiction**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I'm sorry, I'm stuck in YOI hell right now so I'm inspired to write more YOI fanfics.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After the press conference, I headed straight back home to find the usual Hasetsu gang throwing a Victory party for me. It had been such a long time since I've felt this much warmth and happiness, that my depression during my off-season almost seemed like a joke itself. Waiting for me on the dining table was my favourite food in the whole wide world – the Katsudon. Instead of gobbling it down like I usually would, I started to take my time and savour that heavenly flavour. I just couldn't help but smile like a fool. It was that much satisfying for a victory meal.

I could see Victor's silent gaze towards me as he watched me finish my Katsudon.

"You can only have one, Yuri. We're still in season, Kobuta-chan~. We can't have you flop your jumps because you gained a kilogram you know…? ~ "

I couldn't help but whine a little in retaliation as I usually had at least 2 bowls in a sitting. Victor seemed to enjoy teasing me so much that his cheeky side started to take over him again. He touched my lips with his slender fingers, as he removed a rice grain from my lips and ate it. I have grown used to his usual everyday attempts at skinship, and gradually got comfortable with his actions to the extent that I even let him apply lip balm on my chapped lips using his finger. It wouldn't be the same Victor Nikiforov if he didn't have his flirty tendencies.

I had no choice but to pout in vain. Looking around, the rest were having fun themselves that only Victor and I were left in a corner of the room. I took the chance to start a conversation with Victor.

"Did you see my press conference on TV…?"

"Yeah…and that reminds me."

He stared earnestly at the tie which I was starting to loosen. He reached out his arms and helped me to remove it.

"I kept noticing that unfashionable necktie. Let's burn it and get a new one tomorrow~"

I couldn't help but smile. It was just like Victor to nit-pick at little details.

"Yeah…let's"

"How did you think of my speech? I thought I really gave a good one."

Victor was staring at me with a puzzled expression on his face. "You know I'm not too good at Japanese yet, Yuri."

He paused for a moment and a grin slowly emerged from his lips.

"But you looked so cool being all determined and fired up. You still have a long way to go though~"

Victor reached out his arms to cup my cheeks on his palms, and rotated my head left and right, almost just as to inspect my face.

"That reminds me. Do you still feel hurt anywhere? That face bump on the wall earlier today looked pretty painful to me."

"No. I'm fine actually. I just got away with a nose bleed."

"Then that's fine. You should always be careful you know."

"Yuri. Come to my room around 30 minutes later…? We need a self-reflection session for your previous performance. I'm going to shower Makkachin first. See you~"

Victor left with Makkachin, leaving me all alone in a corner.

Victor had just spoke in a serious tone that caught me by surprise. _Was he pissed off…!?_

I could feel myself breaking out in cold sweat. I remembered defying his orders during the free skating programme as I made some changes to the jump composition at my own liberty without consulting him. He didn't appear to be angry right at that time…but was he faking it since the competition was broadcasted live to the public?

I braced myself and entered Victor's room half an hour later, to find him sitting on his bed. Victor gestured me to sit right beside him, which I obliged. Makkachin also got onto the bed and snuggled in between the two of us.

"Victor. How did you think of my free skating performance…? If I might have made you angry, I will apologize in advance. Please feel free to grill me or fry me all you want. I'm ready."

"Angry? Did I look angry to you…?" Victor broke out in laughter as he pulled me closer towards him, and our cheeks were almost touching. I felt my heart flutter. "But I just want to know…why did you revert the program back to three quads? I thought we agreed to decrease the difficulty that time?"

I tried to explain myself in front of Victor. "I just felt that it was the right thing to do at that point of time. I'm sorry, Victor. I admit that I was trying harder as I wanted to show my fighting spirit to my younger rivals, especially Minami. I did not want to disappoint him further, especially knowing that he had been chasing after me all this while."

"I don't mind it actually but I would appreciate if you would let me know in advance the next time. I think I almost got a heart attack too. If it was a coach like Yakov, you would definitely get lectured and I've already gotten tons from him. I'm actually also pretty rebellious myself…who knows…maybe you got that from me~"

I started to smirk in agreement as I could imagine Victor getting yelled by his coach. He seemed like the type of person to prefer to do things his own way. Deep down inside my heart, I was secretly glad that Victor was such a patient and understanding coach. Me being rebellious like him? Maybe not to that extent. Perhaps it was a side effect of experiencing his antics daily that I had already grown immune to.

I reached out my hand to touch Victor's face while I stared in his beautiful blue eyes. It seemed like a dream come true to have my idol within my reach. He appeared surprised but remained unfazed.

"Oh- are you trying to seduce me, Yuri?"

"I think I've gotten all weird from your skinship, Victor. Maybe I got that from you too."

Victor replied me a gentle smile as he started to inch closer. He took off my glasses and placed it right by his bedside.

"Maybe it's time I teach you the next stage of the true Eros. Yuri…Do you want me to…?"

"Yes…please. I…"

He stole the words out of my mouth as I felt his warm and soft lips touching mine. His tongue slowly entered and intertwined with mine. It was such an intense kiss that I had to catch my breath. That sensation felt too good. _Was this the legendary French kiss that I have heard so much about?_ I could feel my entire body starting to heat up. With my free hands, I reached out and hugged Victor tight. His body felt so warm that I could feel myself drowning in his embrace.

We gradually pulled our lips away as he hovered an inch from my face. I felt something 'liquidy' running down on my face, and I wiped it roughly with my finger. _It was blood_.

Looking up at Victor, he was frantically searching for tissues. My nose had started to bleed again.

"Haha…I think we'll have to stop our Eros lesson today~ You should really get some rest. Good job today, Yuri."

I could not catch his words well as I felt my head spinning. _Perhaps all the nose bleeding in a single day had got me anaemic?_ All I could hear was Victor calling out my name as I gradually drifted into dreamland.

The next morning, I woke up to find a half-naked Victor sleeping right beside me. I was lying on Victor's bed. _What had exactly happened?_ Makkachin immediately pounced onto me to plant me a big wet kiss, and gradually moved towards Victor to wake him up. A sudden epiphany struck me as I touched my lower lip. Victor also woke up from the commotion as he saw me staring blankly into space. He leaned over and kissed me affectionately on the forehead. My cheeks started burning up in response to Victor's kiss.

"Good morning, Yuri~ how about a morning bath together at the onsen? Care to join me? "

His nonchalant expression made me even more embarrassed from the thoughts of last night, that I immediately turned to escape into my room and kept the door shut. My heart was thumping so loud that I could hear it clearly.

 **It was just too much affection for me to experience in a single day.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Stay Close to Me

**Chapter 2 – Stay Close to Me**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Glad I finally finished this Chapter before Episode 6! Can't wait for the next episode~

I appreciate if you leave a like, follow and/or review after reading! ~ It motivates me to write more (:

* * *

 **Chapter Sypnosis:**

Victor invites Yuri for a stroll to the beach while walking Makkachin. The two of them shared a heart to heart conversation - Yuri comes into terms of his current relationship with Victor, and gradually understands and learn how to express with his heartfelt feelings towards his one and only beloved Russian coach.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Moments after I escaped into my room, Victor was at the other side of my room, knocking the door.

"Hey, Yuri~ forget about the morning bath…let's go for a stroll to the beach with Makkachin~"

I tried to ignore it but my guilty conscience wouldn't allow it. I gradually grew fearful when I heard the knocking stop, and I immediately opened the door and grabbed Victor by the arm.

"W-Wait…I'll go…Just give me a few more minutes to wash up, Victor."

Victor turned to smile at me, with a cheery tone in his voice. "I'll wait for you then~"

Both of us strolled down to the beach together with Makkachin, to find the area void with people. The beach was so calm and serene that I could hear the waves pounding onto the shore to the breezy wind. The salty sea breeze filled the air, and it was unusually refreshing.

We found a good spot where we sat down side by side, with Makkachin all snuggled up beside Victor. I was reminded of that time a few months back when Victor suggested that we go to the beach together. He loved the beach in Hasetsu, as the scenery had reminded him of his time back in St. Petersberg. It was also the same place where the both of us had a serious "heart to heart" talk, where I finally plucked the courage to open up to Victor.

I took the chance to pop Victor a question that I had been dying to ask for so long.

"Victor…do you enjoy living in Japan and coaching me…? You can be honest."

"I'm enjoying every moment, even right now. I think coaching you was the best decision I had ever made."

"Why do you think so…?"

"Because I met you of course."

I could see the twinkle in his eye as he happily gave me his reply. I felt like I was on cloud nine.

"I want to ask you the exact same thing, Yuri. Do you like me coaching you?"

Without a moment of hesitation, I exclaimed out loud.

 **"YES!"**

I took a deep breath as I continued to speak.

"you've helped me so much – teaching me all that you know, giving me so much advice and helping me build confidence in myself. I couldn't have done all these without you. Thank you so much, Victor."

Victor had a smug expression written on his face, and he was apparently pleased with himself like a proud parent.

"You're very much welcomed, Yuri. But you should keep these words until you win the Grand Prix Finals~"

A sudden epiphany had struck Victor as he remembered something that he wanted to tell me about.

"Yuri. Do you remember what I mentioned the last time we were here together…?"

I shook my head in my futile attempt to remember, but Victor took the chance to repeat his words.

"What do you want me to be to you?"

"Ah…Yes…I remember saying that I just wanted you to remain who you are, Victor."

Victor turned around to look at me straight in the eye as the mood turned serious.

"Yeah. But the Victor that I am right now…is going crazy over you."

I was puzzled. _Victor claims that he's crazy over me? Am I that horrible at figure skating for him to go crazy to work as my coach…? That can't be it._ I did not know truly what he meant, and questioned him cautiously.

"Is that supposed to be a good thing or a bad thing…?"

In response to my question, I could see Victor pulling out his usual mischievous smile, coupled with his irresistible eye wink. He always does that when he tries to flirt at me. Or was he teasing me again? I do not know.

"It really depends on how you think of it, Yuri. I hope you can think of it positively though".

I felt my blood rushing to my cheeks. I felt so embarrassed that I couldn't maintain eye contact with him and covered my face instinctively. _Did Victor just confess to me romantically?_ A barrage of questions suddenly invaded my mind as I was thinking of multiple possibilities to make the situation less awkward. _How I was supposed to respond to him…?_

I was totally at a loss for words, as this was the very first time I had experienced such a situation. Unconsciously, I started to spill my heart out directly for him to hear, hoping that he could help me derive with an acceptable answer _. What is this burst of emotion that I am feeling right now…?_

"I don't know…I'm confused with myself. I can't help but blush whenever you touch me. My heart beats faster whenever I think of you, and…I just want to keep holding on to you and be by your side. Isn't this selfish of me?"

"Do you want me to tell you what that emotion is…?"

"What…?"

"Perhaps that emotion is love? And I meant it in a romantic way."

Victor's words struck a chord in my head. _Was it really love? Do I love Victor in that sense…?_ That feeling was so foreign to me that I could not identify. I remembered the speech that I had made in the press conference yesterday when I was reminiscing my past. I identified my feelings and my current bond with Victor as "love", but was this "romantic love" instead of the more abstract "love" that I thought of? I was so confused that I felt my heart ache. My pessimistic side gradually took over me, as I started to harbour doubts in my head.

"Me…? Love…? I'm just an average man who cannot display mature sexiness, do not have significant experience in love and relationships, not to mention having low self-esteem and is always mentally weak...I'm not someone who is capable of loving another."

I could see Victor trying his best to encourage me while refuting my words.

"Nonsense. You are not weak, Yuri. No one thinks of that at all. I can even see that you've improved a lot in terms of self-confidence. Do you remember what I have always told you during training? "To dance like you want to seduce me" and "To imagine that you are the most beautiful person on ice right now". You've managed all of that in my eyes, Yuri".

Victor touched my lower lip with his thumb as he leaned closer to me.

"You've got plenty of Eros, Yuri. The whole world hasn't discovered it yet and I want to let them know the real you. I haven't seen another person as sexy as you are. But I feel that there is still room for improvement…in terms of your sexual appeal and performance…and trust me. I want to be the one to teach you the true meaning of Eros."

Victor started to hesitate for a moment and continued speaking his mind. "Can I kiss you right now? If you say yes, I will do it~ I just want to seek your permission first this time…"

Victor silently gazed at me with his innocent puppy eyes, like he was expecting something in return. I felt my heart flutter again. He was so adorable that I couldn't help but smile. I had no reason to object as I gradually realized my true feelings towards him. I was also in love with Victor, and the following reply was my answer to him.

"I don't think you need permission anymore then~" I cheekily replied him as I leaned over to kiss him on the lips. Albeit my poor skills, Victor returned the kiss with a more romantic and intense one. When our lips parted, Victor hugged me gently as he continued to whisper sweet nothings in my ear.

 ** _"I love you. Please stay close to me, Yuri."_**


	3. Chapter 3 - The Power of Our Love

**Chapter 3: The Power of Our Love**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 ***** **SPOILER ALERT** **IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED EPISODE 6 OF YURI! ON ICE!***

This chapter is basically a re-telling of Episode 6 (Cup of China Short Program) from **Victor's POV** instead of Yuri's (I feel that the episode mainly covers his POV). Just with something extra (:

I got the next chapter figured out in my head haha! It will be based on earlier portion of Episode 6 ^^

 **Please help to support my stories by leaving a like, follow and/or review!**

I'm considering to write "M-rated" content (I will change the ratings accordingly if I do), given the Eros theme haha! I will post it if I finally find it satisfactory (:

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The first Grand Prix qualifier tournament for Yuri was the Cup of China in Beijing.

It was finally the day of the short program. All the competing skaters were gathered in the hall, anticipating for the start of their event. There were a lot of familiar faces around, and I took the chance to socialize with them. Yuri was also hanging out with his younger rivals too – namely Phichit Chulanont (Thailand), Guan-hong Ji (China) and Leo de la Iglesia (U.S.), who were similar in age. From afar, I could spot a very familiar face. He was Christophe Giacometti, a 25-year-old figure skater from Switzerland, and the runner-up for last year's Grand Prix Final. Upon his entrance, he groped Yuri's butt from behind as he initiated an intimate conversation with him. Witnessing first hand, I was extremely pissed off deep inside, but kept my composure as I went over to interrupt them politely. _Only I was allowed to do that to Yuri_.

"Chris! How's it going?"

Chris shot me a look of dissatisfaction as he lifted my necktie. He seems to disagree with my decision of becoming Yuri's coach, and choosing not competing this season as a rival.

"I'm not motivated without you, Victor".

I could hear the young fanboys standing at the side, attempting to take a picture of the two of us.

I took his rant as a random cranky comment. "Chris, you're always like that in the beginning of the season."

Christophe's coach was also around to persuade me to go back to competitive figure skating, but I took no heed. I enjoyed being Yuri's coach and I did not regret my decision. I felt that helping Yuri win, was a job only I can do. I felt that I was the only person who could draw out his full potential.

Before the start of my beloved student's short program, I gave him a pep talk as usual. The sight of him pacing up and down restlessly in the hallway before had made me feel a little uneasy, and I wanted to help to relieve a little of his burden. Christophe also showed concern while looking at the restless Yuri.

I did not know what was going on in Yuri's head, but I wanted to give him the personal space that he needed. I gently lay my hand on top of his, hoping to provide him with some assurance and comfort. I wanted to hold his hand, but I avoided popping the question as I did not want to distract his thoughts. His entire aura seemed different from usual.

I was genuinely shocked when Yuri locked fingers with me and pressed his forehead against mine. He was being aggressive for a change, and it wasn't like him at all. He was oozing so much confidence that he felt like a different person – he resembled more like a wild and sexy beast instead. I did not know what was going on with Yuri, but he had exuded an alluring aura which screamed Eros to me.

 **"Don't ever take your eyes off me".**

His words before he started his short program were resounding in my head as my eyes followed him closely. His lingering warmth left on my forehead was still there when I touched it. In my mind, I was asking myself a single question. _What flipped his switch for him to act like this…?_

Yuri kickstarted his short program by wetting the edges of his mouth with a provocative lick. He felt like a hungry beast ready to devour his prey. That sight by itself was pure seduction at its best, coupled with his charming smirk. It was obvious that Yuri has found his inner eros, and he already knew how to express it in his short program using his own unique charm. I was immediately drawn into his performance. Yuri was dancing harmoniously and in tune with the music with much confidence. He started off the first half, displaying his amazing step sequences and spins. I couldn't help but exclaim a single word to describe how awestruck I was - **"Perfect!"**.

I was so impressed that I had to click my tongue, trying to hold my inner excitement. The program wasn't done just yet.

At the second half, I started to pray hard. This was the hardest part of the program, as the jumps were all planned at the second half to maximise his scores to qualify for the Grand Prix Finals. The first jump was a spread eagle, followed by a triple axel. _He's done it!_ It was a marvellous and elegant triple axel with a good height. _Even I couldn't have done better_.

The next planned jump was a quadruple Salchow, which Yuri had not succeeded even once yet when performing the program in public. _"Bang!"_ He made a smooth landing from his Salchow. _He finally nailed it!_

I could hear cheers from all around. The announcers were also fired up with every jump that Yuri did. Everyone in the audience were all entranced by Yuri's performance, including his fellow competitors alike.

The last two jumps consisting of a quadruple and triple toe loop combination were also perfectly executed as planned. It ended with a magnificent spin to draw a perfect closure to the program.

After the performance ended, I exploded with excitement and raised my arms high up in the air. I was extremely proud of Yuri. His performance was flawless and perfect in any way possible. From where I was standing, I called out to him as I extended my arms out. I wanted to embrace Yuri in my arms as fast as I could. Christophe, being the usual bummer as he usually is, directed me over to the Kiss and Cry Zone instead.

As I sat at the Kiss and Cry bench together with Yuri, I was overjoyed and expressed my heartfelt happiness to the cameras with a hand heart gesture. On the other hand, Yuri seemed to be in daze while holding his water bottle tight. His face was flushed and I could hear him panting heavily. I could relate strongly with him. The program was physically demanding, and I was glad he pulled it through and showed his best. I took the chance to ask Yuri about his thoughts of the performance earlier.

"Yuri, did it feel that great?"

"Well…I was hoping everyone felt great watching me"

When Yuri's short program score was finally revealed, I was simply over the moon. He had scored a personal best of 106.84 and was in first place. I couldn't have been much prouder of Yuri myself. I applauded for him, and immediately pounced to embrace Yuri who was apparently bending down to squint his eyes. Apparently, he had problems with reading the score without his glasses. I ruffled his hair affectionately while I complimented him for a job well done. It was an emotional moment for the both of us, knowing the amount of effort that Yuri had invested to perfect his routine.

"Of course they'll feel great watching a performance like that…! Yuri, you're the best student I've ever had~!"

At the end of the day, Yuri had the highest score and was in 1st place. It was then announced that he would be skating first for the Free Program the next day. Looking at Yuri, he had a nervous look on his face during his solo interview, but his motivation to win remained undeterred. He proclaimed his victory loud and clear for the whole world to hear.

 _"W-With Victor as my coach, we'll win with the power of love!"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After the interview, the two of us returned to the hotel at night, and we were finally having our own private time together.

"Yuri…how did you feel when you were skating today…? I want to hear your true thoughts. I'm very curious…You were excellent of course."

Yuri replied me with his signature smirk as he rests his forehead against mine, with something more than expected.

 **"I only thought of myself as the only person in the whole world who is capable of satisfying you, and knows your love. It's all true of course, because I love you."**

Yuri leaned closer to share a passionate kiss. I followed his lead this time and his kiss simply tasted of guilty pleasure itself. He had gotten so much better at kissing that it felt a little frustrating. I was missing the cute and innocent Yuri, but the seductive Yuri had also stolen my heart away. I gently pushed Yuri down onto the bed as I returned his kisses tenfold, but nothing more. I could sense his fatigue as he struggled to keep his eyes opened.

Instead I delivered him a goodnight kiss as he snuggled comfortably into my arms.

As Yuri drifted off to dreamland, I stared silently at his sleeping face. I murmured softly to him as not to disturb his sleep.

 ** _" Yuri~ Let's show the world the power of our love"._**


	4. Chapter 4 - That First Night in China

**Chapter 4 - That First Night in China**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

My current music obsession is also Yuri! On Ice :D

History Maker….and "Still Alive!" (That song's awesome and I simply adore Leo!)

This chapter is written from **Yuri's POV,** depicting the start of Episode 6 at the hotpot place + some extra original content that comes to my mind.

Please help to support my stories by leaving a **like, follow and review!**

 **And many thanks to the readers who left a like, follow and reviews to my fanfic "** **Towards the Next Stage of Eros** **"! Especially the reviews – Thank you so much for the kind comments~ it really made my day reading them haha~**

 **This chapter's dedicated for all of you out there!~ (:**

 **Next chapter will be after the next YOI episode!**

* * *

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Victor and I had our first dinner together in Beijing at a hotpot place. Victor had highly recommended the restaurant as he had always dined there whenever he was in the country. When the dishes were served in front of us, Victor's eyes started to sparkle – almost like a kid in a candy store.

"Look, Yuri!~ Shanghai crab, Drunken Shrimp and Duck Blood!~"

"Vkusno~" He shouted a word of praise as he slurped a raw shrimp in delight. He looked contented with his meal while I watched him eat in silence. Victor shot me a curious look and was surprised that I hadn't started digging in.

"Huh…? Yuri…you're not eating…?"

"I prefer to avoid raw food before the competition though"

Victor had a look of disappointment on his face when I rejected him politely. "It's so delicious though~".

Rather than paying attention to Victor, I was self-destructing in my thoughts as I remembered what I did at the previous press conference.

"I ran my mouth too much at the press conference…What will people say if I lose after all of that…?"

I began to cringe when the images of news articles depicting my epic failure started flowing in my brain. However, all my negative thoughts were blown away by a friendly and familiar voice.

"Oh. Yuri~! So you were eating here~"

"Phichit-kun!" I was so surprised to see him in the restaurant. He was my best friend back in Detroit, and I was excited to see him again.

"Hi~" Victor casually greeted the unexpected guest with a smile, which the latter responded courteously with a Thai greeting.

"Talk about a coincidence~ Oh. Can I call Ciao Ciao over? Yuri…you want to see him again right?"

"Erm…not really…" I shrugged at the fact that Phichit was going to call Coach Celestino over. He was my previous coach and I ended my contract with him after my utter defeat at the Grand Prix Final last year. It was almost a year since I last saw him, and I was hoping that things wouldn't get too awkward.

Around ten minutes later, Coach Celestino arrived at the restaurant and started off with his signature Italian greeting. "Ciao Ciao!"

"Uhm…Hello." I tried not to sound awkward greeting him, but I wasn't too comfortable with Celestino to do so.

Victor casually broke the silence in an instant.

"Celestino~ You want some shrimp? It's really delicious~"

As Victor spoke, he enthusiastically picked up a live shrimp using his chopsticks. Celestino tried to reject politely while he gave an obvious look of disgust.

"Oh, Victor. You're also here. That kind of food doesn't agree with me."

"It's really good though~ You should try it!"

Celestino took the seat beside Phichit. His eyes were solely focused on me as he tried to strike a conversation. "Yuri…I'm glad you're looking fine. Are you working well with Victor?"

I silently nodded my head in response. Celestino heaved a huge sigh of relief as a smile gradually appeared on his face.

"I don't trust him to be a good coach, but I admit that he is most definitely the best figure skater around, albeit his attitude issues. You can bet on that."

"Celestino…thank you for your concern. Victor's been a great coach to me. Together with him, I will aim to win the Grand Prix Finals this time".

I could hear a soft chuckle coming from Celestino as he looked at me with kind eyes while he continued to speak.

"You've changed, Yuri".

"I haven't seen such motivation from you when I was your coach. I wished I heard those words from you back then".

Victor was shooting a comment from his corner as he interrupted our conversation.

"Oh, Celestino. Are you starting to get jealous already? It's obvious that Yuri likes me more~"

"I can't exactly deny that fact, but it's really frustrating hearing that from you…!" Celestino responded with much frustration as he started devouring a glass of beer. Victor started to play host and kept on pouring more beer in his glass.

"Here, here. Drink up!~"

Victor then started to taunt Celestino as a joke, and challenged him to a drinking match.

"Hey Celestino~ I bet I can hold my liquor much better than you~"

"What!? Bring it on then!" Victor's taunts seemed to have worked effectively on Celestino as it immediately lit a fire in him. I tried my very best to stop them, as I knew the fact that the both of them were bad drunks.

"V-Victor…!? Stop drinking already…Celestino…not you too…"

"Phichit-kun…you should help me- "

I turned to approach Phichit for help, but I caught him fidgeting on his phone again. He was busy making phone calls to notice the dire situation at hand, and I instantly gave up at that moment. It was obvious that he was enjoying the current situation.

"Ah- Leo…? If you see Guang-hong around, could you call him over too? It's getting exciting here! Coach Celestino and Victor are starting a drinking match!"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

With much anticipation from Phichit, Victor and Celestino began their drinking match – Celestino immediately went down after a few bottles of beer. On the contrary, Victor was practically three sheets to the wind as he started to strip in a drunken stupor. His voice was slurred when he started to speak.

"Yuuuuri…I'm feeling really hot right now…Hey Yuuuuri ~"

He removed his undershirt and tossed it wildly. In my desperate attempt to stop him, Victor hugged me tightly from behind, refusing to let go. He slowly pulled my face towards him and started to plant kisses all over despite my attempts to stop him.

"S-Stop it Victor…People can see us…"

I was so embarrassed that my body felt weak when I was receiving his kisses. His every touch was so intoxicating, that it made my heart skip a beat. The lingering scent of alcohol from his warm lips was simply arousing. _It was a great feeling_. I was lost in my thoughts for a moment, until a sudden epiphany brought me back to reality. Glancing from a corner of my eye, Phichit had a sly grin showing on his face. He started to chuckle mischievously while covering his mouth.

"Oh Yuri. Didn't know that you already got so close to Victor~ Don't tell me that the both of you 'did it' already!?"

He gave me a pat on the shoulder and showed me a thumbs up as a sign of reassurance. "Don't worry about it Yuri~ I will definitely support the both of you!~"

Phichit's reaction got me so flustered that I unconsciously stammered while trying to explain myself.

N-N-N-No! What are you saying, Phichit-kun!?" I tried to refute his words but the drunk Victor took me by surprise as he kissed me on the nape affectionately. "V-Victor…!"

Without a care in the world, the intoxicated Victor continued to be in a playful mood as he started to sing a random song in russian. The excited Phichit was being his best audience as he was enthusiastically taking a video with his phone.

"He's like that when he gets drunk…don't pay any heed to it, okay!?"

A smirk gradually appeared on Phichit's face, and I was convinced that he was not satisfied with my answer. However, he stopped pursuing the matter as he did not want to stress me further. "Well if you say so, Yuri~".

Phichit immediately stopped his teasing as he flashed a gentle expression on his face. He seemed to look unusually relieved as he started to speak his mind.

"Well, at least I'm glad that you finally have someone like Victor on your side to help you this time. You always seemed to be fighting your own battles alone in the past, but looking at you right now has erased all my doubts. Your facial expressions seemed to be a lot gentler too."

Phichit gradually revealed a confident smile on his face as he continued talking.

"As your good friend, I'm really looking forward to seeing how Victor has influenced your performance. I've haven't been slacking either and I'll definitely show you my best performance. I'll cheer you on, so will you cheer for me too~? "

Phichit extended out his hand to me, and I accepted it graciously in turn. I was glad to find a great friend in Phichit, whom I could always confide on.

"Thank you, Phichit-kun. Of course I will. We'll always be good friends and rivals striving for the same dream."

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Moments later, Guang-Hong and Leo soon arrived to the scene to witness the bizarre aftermath of the drinking match. Both of them had their phones out as they were anticipating to take selfies with Victor to upload it online.

"Oh…I'm sorry. As you can see…Victor's had too much to drink".

They had a disappointed look on their face, and I felt apologetic to them who came down specially to see Victor.

Phichit was just right beside Celestino, trying to wake his coach who was now a dead drunk. "Celestino! Hang in there!"

Being the SNS maniac that he was, he couldn't help but take a picture of his drunk coach.

The drunk Victor noticed the addition of the two younger skaters to the table, and he seemed to be in a joyful mood. _He was so wasted that he seemed to forget the fact that he was in Beijing right now, not at my place in Hasetsu._

"Let's all go to a hot spring~"

"Hot springs…Hasetsu Hot Springs…Great Place…"

On the other hand, Victor was still clinging onto me with his arm as he was starting to unzip his pants with his other free hand. _He must have imagined that we were all having a dip in the hot springs_. I started getting frantic again. "Hey…! Don't strip any more! We'll be chased out!"

The two younger skaters, Guang-Hong and Leo shivered in their tracks as they were dumbfounded. _This was not what they were expecting_. I could see Guang-Hong starting to whisper quietly to Leo, asking for his opinion.

"This is getting kind of R-rated…is this okay to post it online…?"

The latter shook his head as he offered Guang-Hong a consoling tap on his back.

"Guang Hong…I know it must be tempting…but…don't. Restrain yourself."

Despite Yuri's attempt, he did not manage to stop the drunk Victor from stripping completely naked. He threw his pants and underwear around and it disastrously landed on the heads of the two innocent skaters. _Judging from their facial expressions, I assumed that the two of them were probably traumatized by Victor's recklessness right about now._

After a while, it seemed that Victor was completely knocked out as he went into a deep sleep. I hastily picked up his clothes and dressed him up. I got Guang Hong to grab us taxis back to the hotel, while the remaining of us were carrying two drunkards back. It was a chaotic night to remember, but I was glad to have a chance reconnect with Celestino and my fellow rivals.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The next morning, Victor and I were on our way to the competition venue when we heard some fangirls squealing at us. It was such an eerie feeling that made goosebumps appear on my skin _. Something must have happened_. Feeling suspicious, I turned around to observe my surroundings closely. There were fans following behind and secretly taking photos of the two of us, and random passerbys who paused in their tracks to give us encouragement when they saw us. "Good luck…! You two look good together…!"

I was utterly dumbfounded by the sight. Nothing like that had happened before and I became intrigued at our sudden popularity. On the contrary, the happy-go-lucky Victor was just greeting the fans enthusiastically. _It made me felt that I was being oversensitive, but my gut sense was right. Something had happened._

I finally discovered the truth behind the sudden phenomenon when I happened to overhear a conversation between a few of the fangirls.

"Did you see the photo that Phichit-kun uploaded…?"

"Yeah…! That was pretty risqué..!"

I immediately logged onto the SNS and saw the photo in question. My hands started to tremble as I tried to dial Phichit's number. At the other end of the call, the latter was also apologetic but he didn't sound too regretful of his actions.

"I'm so sorry, Yuri…! I just couldn't stop myself from posting it online…! I didn't know that the situation would get this big…"

"P-P-P-PHICHIT-KUN…..!?"

 ** _I was fearful that the whole world might have thought I was fooling around a night before the competition._**


	5. Chapter 5 - Love and Anxiety

**Chapter 5: Love and Anxiety**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I literally fangirled so hard watching Episode 7 haha! (I woke up at 5+am to watch it in my country). There's so much more love and affection shown in this anime series as compared to a typical shojo romance anime! OMG. I hope that all of you reading are currently feeling as excited as me haha :D

This chapter will also be a re-telling of Episode 7 + something a little extra, written in **Victor's POV** (:

I really wanted to put it in words after watching~ I tried my best.

I got distracted with Pokemon Sun/Moon lately to finish my fanfic earlier :(

* * *

 **SPOILER ALERT HEADS UP** : Only read after you watch YOI Episode 7! (If you don't like to read what was also shown in the anime please feel free to skip this chapter lolol)

Hopefully, I can put up the next chapter by next Wednesday~

Help support my stories by leaving a **like, follow and review**! ~

Enjoy reading! (:

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **Yuri's nerves had started to get to him again.**

After leading in the first place for the short program, Yuri had practically become a nervous wreck. It gradually became worse after he received a call from his family and friends back in Hasetsu, who specially called over to give him some encouragement. Knowing Yuri, it immediately backfired. He was not good at dealing with expectations that people would have for him.

He did not get a good night's sleep. It was evident from his heavy and dark eyebags drawn under his tired looking eyes. I went over to interrogate him. "Yuri…you didn't sleep…?"

The latter began to freak out, but I could immediately tell that he was still feeling lethargic. "I-I-I did! Just a little bit…"

I brought him back to the hotel for him to take a nap. The event only started in the evening, and I wanted Yuri to get as much rest as he could. I stripped him down to his boxers, placed an eyemask on him, and tucked him into bed. For further assurance, I also slept right on top of him so he would not have any chance to move around but to stay quietly in bed.

A few hours before the start of the event, the both of us head down to the competition venue again to prepare. Looking at Yuri, his face was stricken with fear and anxiety. I made him put on ear plugs to block off any distracting noises.

"Huh…!? It won't open…" Yuri was shaking like a leaf while trying to open a bottle of water. The pre-competition jitters had got to him so much that I felt I had to intervene. I tapped him on the shoulders, and he was practically shivering in his tracks. "Yuri…were you unable to take a nap just now…?"

"Huh…!? I did take a nap! I really did!"

I could tell from his darting eyes, that he was obviously lying to me.

"I forbid you from doing any jumps during the six-minute warmup later. That's an order from your coach"

Despite my warning, Yuri did a jump during warmup and flopped brilliantly. He became even more depressed after stepping out of the skating ring – Even the announcer was expressing his concern over the glum expression on his face.

When we returned to the waiting room, I immediately noticed the presence of camera crew right behind us, and they were filming Yuri. I immediately brought my student out of that place. I knew of the fact that Yuri does not like to show weakness in front of others, and I felt that it was my responsibility to protect him. "Yuri. Let's warm up in a different spot okay?" As I spoke, I dragged Yuri out of the room and brought him down to the parking lot where no one was in sight.

"Victor…what are the current rankings…?" Yuri looked anxious as he wanted to know the current results and who was in the lead.

I couldn't possibly let Yuri know. _He didn't have to know_. All he should be thinking of, was to perfect his own performance and not to put more pressure on himself. As his coach, I tried my very best to make him calm down. "O-Okay, Yuri…first of all, take a deep breath."

I was silently watching over Yuri while he did his stretches.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Back at the arena, it was Phichit's turn to perform his free program. I did not see his performance myself, but he must have done extremely well. The resounding cheers from the rink can be heard clearly at the parking lot.

As I turned around to face Yuri, I immediately noticed that he had his ear plugs off. He could hear everything loud and clear. It made him so overwhelmed that he had a horrified look on his face, almost as if his soul had left him. I ran over to Yuri and covered his ears impulsively.

 **"Don't listen!"**

I could hear my voice resounding in the parking lot, in my desperate attempt to stop him.

Looking at Yuri, he was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. I started to question his reaction in my thoughts. I also used to get nervous myself when I was younger, as I paid attention to the standings of other skaters. _But…Yuri has been skating for a long time. Why is he still nervous? How can I go about to motivate him? I had no idea at all, and I just could not understand what was going on in his mind._

I rested my palms gently on his cheeks, hoping to help him calm down, but his nervousness never did subside. In fact, he looked as if he was going to self-destruct at any moment.

"V-Victor…? It's almost time. We need to get back."

Staring closely at the crestfallen Yuri, I felt that I couldn't just leave the situation as it was. What would Coach Yakov do in the same situation? Knowing Yakov, he was someone who was always strict to his teachings. I only knew of his "tough love" back then, as he was not someone to openly show his affections.

A sudden idea popped up in my head while thinking of Yakov. _Skaters usually wear their heart on their sleeves. If their hearts are so fragile, let's try shattering it into pieces_.

 **I decided to take a gamble in the unknown territory, knowing that it was my last resort.**

I immediately called out to Yuri, and I could feel the tension looming in the air. _I would never have thought of saying something like this to him, but I felt like I had to._

"Yuri…If you mess up this free skate and miss the podium, I'll take the responsibility and resign as your coach."

Yuri turned around and stared at me with bewilderment. _Was it a bad decision for me to say that to him?_ I could sense a cold sweat trickling down on my face.

Tears gradually started to stream down on Yuri's face as he started to bawl. I was so shocked to see him cry, that I felt almost like a deer caught up in headlights. His lips were trembling as he started to retort back. _He was clearly agitated at my words._

"Why would you say something like that, like you're trying to test me…!?"

Judging from Yuri's response, I immediately knew that the plan had backfired. _"It shattered!"_

I was completely taken aback, and I was frantically trying to find excuses to salvage the situation at hand. _I had thought I was mentally prepared to hurt Yuri, but I really couldn't. How do I even fix this!?_

"I'm sorry, Yuri. I wasn't being serious about that – "

Yuri went into a sudden burst of outcry, and that left me dumbfounded. I froze in my spot while I watched him in silence.

"I'm used to being blamed for my own failures! But this time, I'm anxious because my mistakes would reflect on you too, do you understand that…!? I've been wondering if you are already secretly deciding to quit!"

"Of course I don't"

"I know!"

I felt so helpless at that moment. I wanted someone to teach me how to act in these types of situation. I really wanted to help Yuri in one way or another – as his coach, or as someone who loves him. However, my inexperience was evident from the way I handled Yuri. I started to speak out my mind out of pure anxiousness. "I'm not good with people crying in front of me…I really don't know what I should do..."

I was so lost for words, that I started panicking in my head. Remembering back, there were tons of romance movies where the main lead character kisses the heroine to calm her down. Without thinking straight, I blurted that idea in front of Yuri. "Should I just kiss you or something…?"

Yuri instantly snapped as he started to cry foul.

"That's not right!"

"Just have more faith in me than I do, and believe in my victory!"

"You don't have to say anything…Just stand by me!"

After hearing his pleas, my eyes were wide open to the truth. Thanks to him, I no longer felt lost and anxious. _I started to wipe Yuri's tears off his face, while keeping silent. He seemed to have calmed down a little after speaking his mind._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After which, I escorted Yuri back to the skating ring where his turn was about to start. It felt awkward on the way back, and I could tell that he was still mad at me. His red nose and puffy eyes were the side effects from the intense crying he did earlier. On the other hand, I did not bear to look at him in the eye as I was still feeling guilty for making him feel that way.

He had an indifferent look on his face when he blew his nose with a tissue. I was guessing that he was still filled with worry as he dropped that tissue and I instinctively reached out to grab it.

All of a sudden, I felt a slight pressure on my head. Yuri was poking and rubbing against my hair whorl with his finger. He tapped my head gently, and casually departed for his free skating program. It felt like he was trying to give me a sign of reassurance that he was feeling alright. I was so puzzled that I was shocked in daze for a moment, feeling his warmth on my hair. However, when the program music started, my eyes started to focus solely on watching Yuri. _He was smiling_.

Why was he smiling? Judging from the smirk on his face, it almost felt like he was literally mocking me and my feelings of helplessness that I had showed earlier. _What was going on his head right now? I was very intrigued._ Aside from that, he looked unusually relaxed for a change. The first quad of the program was a quadruple and a double toe loop combination. _Yes…! He nailed it_. Now I had to brace myself for the next quad, which was the salchow that was not his forte. _"Bang!" He managed to do it again!_ I raised my arms high up in the air to show my excitement. _Yuri…It's Perfect!_ He did not look like he was in a bad condition at all.

It followed with a spin, and a triple loop. _Beautiful_. His performance gradually won the crowd over as they cheered along with every successful jump that Yuri made.

Now for the second half of the program, the next jump scheduled was a triple axel – he missed his landing and touched the ice to get back up. He still looked calm and rational as he followed up with a triple flip. _He was still doing fine._

The subsequent jumps were a triple axel, single loop and triple salchow combination. He couldn't nail it at the previous competition too. _Ah…He overturned. That's too bad…_ I found myself sighing a little, but I shook my head hard to get that feeling off. _I can't sigh now. Let's change our mindset._

The subsequent jumps were a triple lutz and triple toe loop combination. _He did it!_ My jaw simply dropped. The beautiful step sequence followed right after. I was all eyes on Yuri – he was so mesmerizing that I had forgotten to blink. It was such an amazing moment to watch him dance on the ice.

His last quad jump was scheduled to be a quadruple toe loop. _Wait. That stance and jumping posture…It wasn't a toe loop…it was a flip!_ Yuri changed his last quad jump to a quadruple flip. He had enough rotations for the quad flip, but had failed to land properly. Nevertheless, I could hear the crowd roaring and I was totally enthralled. The quad flip was known to be my signature move, and it was evident that he was trying to give me a surprise. I didn't know he was capable of a quad flip, let alone performing it at the end of the program where fatigue would usually be at its peak.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After the free program ended, my heart was filled with so much emotion that I unconsciously covered my face. I dashed with all my might to meet up with Yuri, who was also scrambling towards me with open arms.

"Victor…! I did great right..!?"

Yuri looked simply adorable at that moment when he showed me a huge smile on his face. He looked like he wanted some attention from me for a job well done. I was so proud of him, that I couldn't help but smile as I silently nodded my head in agreement. All that I could think of in my head, was to give him the biggest surprise that he would never expect in his wildest dreams.

I immediately threw myself over to Yuri and kissed him on the lips. When our lips met, I could see his eyes starting to widen with shock, with a surprised look on his face. I gradually closed my eyes to enjoy that intimate moment with him while the both of us fell straight down onto the ice. My arms were naturally wrapped around his head to protect him from the fall. I could feel his long and thin arms wrapped around my back as he clutched me tight.

Resounding cheers surrounded the entire arena, but my eyes were focused on Yuri alone. I got up slightly and gazed deeply into his eyes.

I could see myself reflected in his eyes as his pupils started to dilate. I whispered lovingly under Yuri's breath, only meant for his ears. "This was the only thing that I could think of to surprise you more than what you've surprised me."

Yuri responded to me with an affectionate gaze in his eyes, while he gave me a captivating smile that instantly shot an arrow to my heart. "Really…"

As he spoke, he moved his arms to wrap his hands gently around my nape – almost as if he was inviting me to kiss him again. I gladly obliged and quickly went in for another. _It was the greatest feeling yet_.

 _ **At that moment of time, I fell in love with Yuri once again – He was someone who became an important existence in my life, and I desired to protect him and showered the love and attention that he deserved.**_


	6. Chapter 6 - The Extent of Our Resolve

**Chapter 6 – The Extent of Our Resolve**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Felt like writing a more emotional (and inspirational) scene instead of a joyful one this time haha! (I was thinking of writing an afterparty scene but maybe next time! In a one-shot or much later).

Written in Victor's POV~ This scene would happen the following day after the award ceremony where they have some free time before the banquet~ (:

Description in the chapter synopsis below :D

* * *

Thank you for all the support shown towards my series - **Towards the Next Stage of Eros**!

Drop me a like, follow and review to show your support for my stories! It motivates me to write more~ :D

I will continue writing as long as the anime is still airing and the ship still sails~

* * *

 **Chapter Synopsis**

Victor and Christophe have a heart-to-heart talk over some drinks, with Victor pouring his heart out and showing his resolve in his personal, and coach-student relationship to Yuri. The two of them were suddenly interrupted by the presence of Yuri and Phichit who later joins in the conversation.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Hey Victor…over here!"

I could see a familiar face waving from a distance. I was meeting Christophe as he invited me for some drinks at the hotel's all-day rooftop bar. I ordered a glass of vodka on the rocks while the two of us started chatting away. I gradually noticed that his eyes were scanning across the area, almost as he was expecting someone else.

"Yuri's not with you…? I thought I told you to bring him also?"

I shrugged as I remembered how flirty this Swiss man was. He had groped Yuri's butt as his way of greeting when he saw him on the day of the short program. _Yuri was not the type of person to scold him for doing that either._

"He went out with Phichit early this morning. I wouldn't want my Yuri to get too close to you."

"Yours…huh…?" Chris was left deep in thought for a moment, until he started chuckling away.

"I can't really imagine you belonging to someone else, Victor. It's not like you."

 _It's not like me…? Then what should I do to act like my usual self?_ I felt a little offended by his words. It was true that I could get ahead of myself sometimes, but I would never kiss or openly flirt with someone I was not interested in. I had lovers in the past, but it was Yuri who opened my eyes to something more. _Every moment that I spent with him was pure bliss._

"Well…people can change. Up until now, I didn't know that I could love someone the way I do now. I just want to shower him with all the love and affection by giving him lots of hugs and kisses."

It seemed that my words pique his sudden interest as he started to interrogate me on the spot.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"But…I'm really curious. What made you want to become Yuri's coach in the first place? I heard that it's because of the viral video of him skating your FS routine but…I feel that that isn't the only reason though".

A sudden epiphany had struck me upon hearing his question, and I replied him back with another.

"Chris…do you remember that press conference last year when a reporter asked for my plans next year…?"

"Yeah…I was shocked when you hesitated to answer. It wasn't very much like you, Victor. What had happened back then…?"

"At that time, I lost all my motivation towards figure skating. No matter what I do, it doesn't seem to surprise the audience anymore."

I took a sudden pause as I was completely immersed in my thoughts. I was starting to remember that very moment when I first saw that video of Yuri.

"But when I saw Yuri skate to my FS routine, I was suddenly struck with a bolt of inspiration. Did you watch that video? I was immediately drawn to him due to way he moved to the music, almost like the song is inside him and he was using his entire body to express it."

I took another sip of vodka as I continued to speak.

"I really wanted to help Yuri to plan a high difficulty program to maximise that strength. I felt that I was the only one who could do it. He has so much potential that I felt that it was a waste that someone like him was in the last place for the Grand Prix Finals last year…"

"Victor…do you enjoy coaching Yuri as much as your figure skating career…? You know how much the whole world is anticipating for your return, don't you? Come back, Victor. I need you as my rival too, and I still plan on taking that gold medal from you!"

I could tell that Chris was just expressing his concern for my figure skating career, but I knew my decision was not wrong. _I never had regrets._

"I know that. But right now, Yuri needs me the most and I want to be right by his side to help him all the way."

I tried to explain myself, but I could tell that Chris was not satisfied with my answer at all. In fact, the mood turned serious when he banged his fist on the counter top, which also alarmed the people around us. He turned around to grab me by the collar as he started shouting right in my face. _I had never seen Chris act like that before. He was clearly agitated._

 **"But you know it won't last…right…!? When everything's finally over…won't you be going back to Russia…? Stop misleading Yuri already…before it's too late!"**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I was hesitant for a moment, as a bazillion of thoughts came flying straight into my head. _I wasn't misleading Yuri at all_ …! When I got to know him better at a personal level, I grew fonder of him with each passing day. _Forget everything about Yuri after the entire Grand Prix season was over? It never crossed my mind_. I just simply desired to be together with him. But lurking somewhere in my mind, was a bomb of pessimism that may blow up at any moment. The two of us were public figures and we knew that we had our very own images to protect. Our relationship might not be supported in our respective countries, but nevertheless, that would not erase the fact that I was deeply in love with him. _I was hoping that Chris would at least show me some support on that matter._

 **"...I love Yuri, and that will never change."**

As I answered, Chris started to sulk as he responded with a sarcastic tone. He seemed to have calmed down as he took another sip of alcohol.

"I think the whole world saw your love towards him, Victor. On national television."

I couldn't help but grin, and Chris was clearly surprised at my unexpected reaction. I took it as a great chance to brag about my love for Yuri.

"Why should I restrict my own feelings? I absolutely don't regret what I did because that is how I show my overflowing love to him~ You won't ever understand that, Chris."

I could see Chris starting to snigger while covering his mouth, almost as if he wasn't taking me too seriously.

"Yeah…yeah…you're so full of surprises as always I guess."

I wasn't too pleased with the half-hearted response from Chris, and I started to make myself heard. I wanted to show him my resolve about my relationship with Yuri.

 **"No matter what I might decide in the future, I want to do it together with Yuri."**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Our conversation was suddenly interrupted by a familiar voice. It was Yuri. He came running into the bar, and seemed to be in a foul mood.

"Victor…Why are you even drinking this early in the middle of the day!? Are you forgetting that we have to attend the banquet later at night?"

I could see the surprised look on Christophe's face as he appeared to be apologetic towards Yuri.

"Yuri, please forgive him in my stead. I wanted to have a long chat with Victor."

"Chris…It's not your fault…you could have just told me too…It's Victor's fault for ordering alcohol…and is that vodka I smell!?"

With Yuri around, I just could not resist giving him a tight hug from behind. He was always worrying unnecessarily for my welfare, and it just made me felt loved. I could tell that he was feeling embarrassed as his ears begun to turn red. _He was just too adorable in my eyes_.

"Yuri! You're finally back…!~ I missed you so much! Can I have a hug? Oops~ though I'm already hugging you right now ~"

I could also guess the look he had on his face, judging from the tone of the voice as he called my name.

"V-Victor…Not here…"

I heard a soft chuckle coming from behind Yuri, and it was from Phichit who was eagerly trying to seize a chance to snap a photo at any moment.

"Aww~ so sweet! I didn't know you were the clingy type, Victor."

Chris turned his line of sight towards Yuri and I as he initiated a conversation with him. I was listening keenly while keeping myself comfortable clinging behind.

"Yuri. You're very fortunate to have Victor as your greatest ally…do you understand that…?"

"…Yes, of course. I know that better than anyone in the world."

I could sense that Yuri was feeling shaken as his body was starting to tremble a little in my arms. I felt that I had to intervene.

"Chris…Why are you even telling Yuri things like that…?" I tried to block Yuri's ears with my own two hands as I was afraid that the candid-natured Chris would say harmful things to spite him.

However, Yuri did not seem to be affected, as he gently removed my hands away from his ears. There was no longer any doubt or hesitation in his voice, as he started to respond back to Chris with a confident smile on his face.

 **"I know its selfish for me to hog Victor when the whole world is waiting for his return, and there will definitely be people who think that I don't deserve to stand beside Victor as an equal."**

 **"But since Victor chose me, I want to do my very best for the both of us. I want to be hated as the man who stole Victor from the world, whether you like it or not…!"**

As I heard him speak, I buried my face on his shoulder while I continued to hold Yuri close. I was secretly overjoyed that Yuri loved me enough to get possessive over me, but I was proud as a coach to hear his strong resolve. He had changed a lot ever since I started coaching him – he had become confident enough to convey his needs and wants to others.

It seemed to me that Yuri's resolve had also convinced Chris, as I could see his facial expression turning soft. His eyes were currently directed to both Yuri and Phichit, as he gradually cracked a smile on his lips. Instead of me, he had also recognized the two younger skaters as his rivals. "Since Victor's not in the running, then the two of you are my rivals this year!"

"Yuri…and same goes to you too, Phichit. Don't ever let your guard down. I may have gotten third for this tournament, but I'm definitely gunning for the gold medal at the Grand Prix Finals this year so you two better be prepared…!"

Following suit, Phichit's eyes started to light up as he got increasingly excited. "Yeah! Now I'm really pumped up…! Don't you feel the same, Yuri?"

"Yes…! And I will be the one to get the gold medal together with Victor!"

Yuri nodded his head in agreement. He was unusually pumped up, and it made me feel emotional for a change. _At that moment, I felt like a proud parent who was watching my Yuri become all grown up_.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Chris seemed to be in a great mood as he was whistling on his way out. He also dragged Phichit out against his free will, with the latter still holding tightly to his phone. "Ah…Chris…! What are you doing!? I'm gonna miss a big scoop…!"

I could see the former whispering to Phichit, and the both of them looked as if they were smirking in sync. Scanning across the area, i gradually realized that the two of us left alone.

I was still clinging on Yuri's back, and I could sense that he was getting warmer by the minute. _He was still feeling embarrassed, and I just couldn't help myself but to tease him again._ I took the chance to press my lips against his flushed ear as I whispered softly in them.

 _ **"Yuri…you just don't know how much you've made me feel proud! Let's keep the momentum and win the next one in Russia!~"**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Emergency Alert

**Chapter 7 – Emergency Alert**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I simply love and adore the cute Victuuri moments in Episode 8!

Felt sad about Makkachin though…hope everything will be okay.

 **SPOILER ALERT HEADS UP: Please Watch Episode 8 before Reading (:**

It will consist of short recap using a narrative style of story-telling similar to the start of the anime, and a re-telling of the end part of Episode 8 of Yuri! On Ice – based on **Katsuki Yuri's POV**.

* * *

 **~ Yay! This fanfic series has reached over 100 likes and followers, and more than 10k views! :D Thank You! (: ~**

Please continue to love the series, and for the new readers – I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoy writing them.

 **Leave a like, follow and review to show your support!~**

* * *

 **Chapter Synopsis:**

Yuri attained his new personal best score of 109.97 for his Short Program at the Rostelecom Cup in Moscow, Russia. However, a sudden emergency back in Japan had the both of them worried sick and Yuri tries to persuade him to go back to Japan. Victor pleads with his former coach, Yakov to replace him to be a one-day coach for the free skating program the next day. How will Yuri react with this dilemma?

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I'm Katsuki Yuri, a figure skater representing Japan in the Figure Skating Grand Prix Series. After winning second place in the Cup of China, I am currently in Russia for my second assignment in the Rostelecom Cup. I was reunited with the ever-competitive Yuri Plisetsky from Russia (also nicknamed by my sister as Yurio), who seemed ever ready to defeat me as always. His new style of _agape_ was simply a sight to behold – Victor and I couldn't help ourselves, but to get impressed by him~ At the end of the short program, I ended up in second place, achieving my new personal best score of 109.97!

 _*Ahh…just to digress for a moment here. It was so embarrassing for me to yank his tie to steal Victor's attention from his devoted fans, but it gave me the push that I needed – I felt that I had to intimidate them first, before they get to me. I wanted to express my love to the whole of Russia, and the kiss that I blew before the start of my performance was just my shy attempt of flirting with Victor in public. I wished I could see the reaction on his face. Also, Victor seemed to enjoy stealing the limelight at the Kiss and Cry, even as a coach. That kiss to my skate was sort of exaggerating but it made my heart skip a beat, so I couldn't get mad at him again, I guess._ *

Amidst the competition hype, a drastic turn of events had taken place back in Japan. I received an emergency call from back home. It was from my sister, Mari.

 **"Oh, Yuri? Sorry to bother you when you're in the middle of an event…but Makkachin stole some buns and they got stuck on his throat. We're at the vet right now, but we're not sure if he'll make it. Sorry…what do you want us to do…?"**

I just couldn't believe my ears. I stood there in shock while I was still trying to digest her words in my mind. Judging from the tone of her voice, she was worried stiff. I immediately understood the severity of the situation. _Makkachin dying? It had never crossed my head before, but the situation felt oddly similar._

A sudden flashback started to play in my head, reminding me of an incident that happened a year back – it was about _Vicchan_.

Vicchan was my beloved poodle whom passed away from sickness during last year's Grand Prix Finals. I was greatly affected by Vicchan's death, that it made me feel depressed. Vicchan was practically a part of my family, and my greatest source of comfort throughout my childhood and teenage years.

Leaving Vicchan all alone in Japan while I was training overseas in Detroit, was one of my greatest regrets. I wished that I could turn back time to bid my final farewell to my best buddy who had accompanied me for a large portion of my life. To Victor, Makkachin was as much as an important of an existence to him.

Without a moment of doubt, I shouted over to Victor who was standing around just a few feet away from me. He was watching me closely from a distance, and he could tell that I was in distress after receiving that phone call. He was clearly baffled at my reaction.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 **"Victor! You have to go back to Japan right now! I'll face the free skate tomorrow on my own!"**

Upon hearing my words, a puzzled look appeared on his face as he started to question me.

"Huh…? Yuri…what are you saying right now? What on earth happened…?"

He was just silently staring right back at me, waiting for me to explain the situation.

"Look, Victor. Stay calm and listen to me carefully, okay...?

I took a deep breath before I slowly broke the bad news to Victor. I was extremely worried for him, as I knew how much Victor had loved his beloved pet.

"It's about Makkachin."

"My sister called me just now and said that Makkachin choked on some steamed buns, and is currently at the vet's. The situation does not look optimistic right now…she may not make it…"

Victor's face turned white as a sheet, upon hearing the truth. _He was clearly still in a state of shock at the abrupt turn of events, but he tried his hardest to maintain his poker face._

I attempted to persuade him again.

"I want you to go, Victor…! Makkachin's your priority right now. I can handle tomorrow's free skate on my own…!"

As he tried to speak up, his voice quavered a moment before he regained control. He was still trying to force a smile on his lips, while he attempted to hide his true feelings.

"No…Yuri…I can't just leave you alone at this critical moment…We're in this together…"

I could tell that Victor was stuck in a dilemma, as his face looked torn with worry. As far as I knew, Makkachin was like family to him. I really wanted Victor to remain by my side, but I felt that he was needed more in Japan. I knew the pain and regret from losing my beloved pet and not getting to say my final goodbye, and I did not want Victor to suffer what I went through before.

 _I wanted to protect him, at least, for that moment in time_.

Without speaking another word, I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him as tight as I could. I could just sense the sadness in his voice as he muttered my name weakly. "Yuri…"

As I leaned my head gently on Victor's chest, his free hands were slowly reaching for my back as he clutched my jacket tight. My heart was beginning to ache. _It was my first time seeing Victor in such a vulnerable state, and I felt that it was my turn to help him this time. I tried to reach out to him by sharing my own personal experience, hoping that he could understand my good intentions._

"Hey Victor…you remember that I used to have a poodle too, right…?"

"Ah…yes…What was the name of that poodle…?"

"Victor. I named it after you, silly. My whole family called her Vicchan. She passed away due to sickness during last year's Grand Prix Finals...and…I never got to see her for the very last time, and I have been regretting ever since. I do not want you to do the same, and end up as I did before…"

I gradually released Victor from my embrace as I turned to look up at him in the eye, while continuing to speak my mind. He seemed to feel a bit better after the hug, but he the worried look on his face still did not subside.

 _Except for this time, he was worried about leaving me all alone in Russia._

"But Yuri…you are equally as important right now. I can't just leave you, especially knowing what had happened before your FS program in China…"

"I'll be fine this time…! You have to go back!"

"Like I said…I can't…!"

He furrowed his eyebrows out of concern. No matter how much I tried to persuade Victor, he seemed to reject the idea of returning to Japan.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A few moments later, we were interrupted by the presence of Yurio and his two coaches in the room. Victor immediately rushed over to them.

"Yakov…! Thank God…" Victor clutched him tightly on the shoulders, with a troubled look on his face. "You're the only coach for me…"

Yakov immediately lit up, with the assumption that his best student wanted to return to his side. "What…? You finally want to come back?"

Instead, the reply that came out from Victor's mouth was something that all of us were unprepared for, even in our wildest dreams.

 **"Can you be Yuri's coach for just a day tomorrow?"**

"HUHHHHHH!?"

Yakov, Yurio and I started exclaiming, almost in perfect sync. We couldn't believe our ears as what Victor had said was something simply unimaginable. _What was Victor even suggesting? Did I just hear him asking Yakov to be my coach tomorrow, when I clearly told him that I could handle the free skate on my own...!?_

Looking back at Yakov and Yurio, the two of them were still attempting to digest the words that they heard from Victor. They were simply stunned for a moment, with their eyes wide open with shock. They started to retaliate back when the two of them returned to their senses.

Yakov was practically fuming in anger, and Yurio also began to follow suit.

"Vitya! Do you know what you are saying right now!?"

"Yeah, Victor! Why are you running away…!"

With a determined look on his face, he faced Yakov head on.

"I'm not running away, nor have I ever been clearer in my entire life. Look, Yakov…you're the only one whom I can rely on…Please help my student."

Yakov was not pleased with Victor's answer, and began to retort back.

"You are fully aware that I am the coach of the Russian Team, don't you? And you want me to help our competitor!? Vitya…you must be out of your mind right now".

Victor's eyebrows started to furrow, out of pure anxiousness. I could tell that he was starting to lose his patience, but was trying his hardest to keep his cool to explain the current situation to his former coach.

"Look, Yakov. You remember my poodle, Makkachin? She might not make it and I want to go back to Japan to see her, even if it turns out for the worst…I'm asking you for a favour of a lifetime, Coach."

"I really want to go back to Japan, but I can't help but worry too much about Yuri…you're the only one I can count on now…Please be there for Yuri and give him some advice and encouragement before he starts his Free Program tomorrow…"

Looking at Yakov, his fierce eyes were glaring right at Victor as his frown gradually deepened into a scowl.

"Vitya…! I haven't seen you look this desperate in your entire figure skating career…and you're doing it for Yuri Katsuki?"

Yakov turned to look at me straight in the eye, with a stern expression remaining on his face. I felt so intimidated that I could just feel myself breaking in cold sweat on the spot. _It was such an awkward feeling that it felt almost unbearable_.

"Yes, I am. I'm serious about this, Yakov."

Victor continued to stare earnestly at his former coach, with the latter slightly taken aback in surprise by his determination. Gradually, a corner of his mouth lifted to show a smug expression on his face.

"…Alright…fine…you owe me one, Vitya."

"Thank you, Yakov!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After being reassured, he pulled me in a corner and told me all the words that he wanted to say at once.

"Yuri…Yakov may look like a rude and grumpy old man, but he's actually a big softie inside… If you are worried or nervous about anything, please do not keep it to yourself, okay! You can tell anything to Yakov…!"

"Just remember that I will always stand beside you, even in spirit. Please contact me if anything happens…I'll fly back in a helicopter even if I have to…okay!?"

Although it would be awkward with Coach Yakov, I knew that Victor did it for my sake as he was worried sick about me. I nodded my head in agreement, and he seemed to look much relieved.

"Victor…don't worry about me. I'll be alright. Please go to Makkachin now."

He ruffled my hair gently as he stared lovingly into my eyes. I could still sense some sadness in his voice.

"Yuri…thank you for being such an understanding person…Can I ask you for another favour again? I want you to continue to show your love to all of Russia for your FS program. Can you do it?"

I responded Victor with my most confident smile.

"Of course, leave it to me."

He looked extremely pleased with my answer, and gave me a rewarding pat on the head. "That's my Yuri~"

"Alright, then I'll be off now. I'll see you again soon, my love."

After which, he quickly planted a light kiss on my forehead before departing.

"This is a good luck charm from me, because Yakov doesn't like skinship~"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Dasvidaniya!"

He waved goodbye to us, before rushing out in a hurry.

I silently watched Victor moving further away into the distance, until I could not see him in sight.

Yurio and his two coaches were still standing right behind me, observing quietly. Yakov immediately broke the silence and looked straight into my eyes. His arms were still crossed, but there was a smile on his face which made him less intimidating.

"Let me ask you something, boy." He hesitated for a moment, but continued to speak.

"How on earth did you make that selfish and whimsical man, lower his pride to ask me for help?"

I felt a sudden flush creeping up my face. I knew the reason, but I couldn't say it out. I responded back to him with a safest answer I could think of.

"That's what I wanted to ask him about…He really didn't have to…"

As the conversation was heading towards an awkward turn, Yurio stepped in to interrupt at a good timing. I could sense the sarcastic tone in his voice as always when he started to open his mouth to talk.

"I don't think you have to make him spell it, Coach Yakov. Isn't it pretty obvious?"

"Nevertheless, I don't want you to get affected by Victor's absence okay!? There's no point for me to crush you when you're weak!"

Perhaps Yurio could understand how I was feeling, but he was trying to encourage me, albeit in his usual spiteful tone. Knowing his good intentions, I couldn't help but smile. It made me felt motivated than usual. I felt that I had to perform my very best, in order not to disappoint the people around me.

"Yurio…thank you for worrying about me."

"No! I did not!?"

With my sudden boost in motivation, I responded back to Yurio with a huge smile on my face.

 **"I'll be alright. This is one fight that I do not intend to lose!"**


	8. Chapter 8 - A Longing in Our Hearts

**Chapter 8: A Longing in Our Hearts**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ahh…the FEELS from Episode 9 is making me wanna do another episode re-telling again~

This chapter's in **Victor's POV** , because I need more FEELS~

There's a bonus chapter after this too (will post it as soon as i can).

[Was going to include the scene of Victor and Yuri's return to Hasetsu but i wrote too much for that content to be Chapter 8's ending XD]

Been rather busy lately, but I'll still target to post at least a chapter in a week (:

I tried spending more effort in writing this chapter – I did my best and I hope that it's good enough :/

* * *

 **SPOILER ALERT HEADS UP: Please watch Episode 9 before reading.**

 **Please support this series by leaving a like, follow and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter Synopsis**

Victor returns to Japan alone, to find Makkachin safe and sound. He starts to worry about Yuri who is left fighting alone in Russia, and starts to self-reflect about his current relationship with Yuri, and the imminent future.

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Upon my return to Japan, my entire mind was filled with my beloved companion – Makkachin. She was in a life-threatening danger, and I prayed hard that nothing bad would happen. With a heavy heart, I entered Yuri's house. _I was bracing myself for the worst possible scenario that could happen._

"Is Makkachin alright…!?"

When I opened the door, I was immediately greeted by Yuri's sister, Mari.

"Oh…Victor. You're back. Makkachin's out of danger already. In fact, she was just discharged from the vet's a few hours ago. She's resting in the living room now."

"Thank the gods!" I exclaimed. My sincere prayers were answered. I felt relieved after getting a load off my mind and went over to hug Makkachin gently. She woke up upon sensing my presence, and whimpered softly in my ears. Mari was watching me quietly from a corner of the room, with a dejected look on her face.

"…I'm sorry, Victor. We should have kept a closer eye on Makkachin…it's our fault that you had to leave Yuri."

I shook my head frantically. It was purely an accident, and s _he did not have to feel guilty at all._ I tried my best to show my gratitude. "No…it's nobody's fault…in fact, it's all thanks to you that Makkachin was saved in time. Thank you, Mari-san."

Her frown gradually turned into a smile as she breathed a sigh of relief. "Well…I'm glad that everything is alright now. I appreciate your kind thoughts, Victor. I should get going now, so you should just take a rest, okay?"

She was busy with her work after that, and I was left alone in the living room to care for Makkachin.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

From afar, I could hear footsteps approaching closer. A familiar silhouette entered the living room while calling my name. It was Minako, and she was holding a bottle of Japanese liquor in her hand. She was staring at me in surprise, until she started opening her mouth. "Hey…Victor…you came back?"

"Minako…"

"Shouldn't you be in Russia to coach Yuri? His free program's today!"

Minako was clearly confused from my sudden return to Japan, and started bombing me with questions. She was extremely worried about Yuri, who was currently alone in Russia. Sensing her uneasiness, it started to affect me as well. _How was Yuri doing right now? I could not help but worry, remembering about the time when he almost got into a nervous breakdown before the free skating event in Beijing._

"I heard that Makkachin was in danger so I had to come over. Yuri was also supportive of me and persuaded me to come back, but somehow…I still feel uneasy leaving Yuri alone…"

She gradually settled down by sitting at a table next to me, and started drinking. It seemed that she could sense my feelings or even read my thoughts, that she sarcastically shot an honest comment towards me.

"You look like a total wreck now, Victor."

With the sudden realization, I turned around and saw myself reflected on the television screen nearby. My hair was dishevelled, shirt and jacket crumpled, and I had accidentally worn my socks inside out. I remembered dressing in a haste, to catch the next flight back to Japan. _This wasn't like me at all, as I always took pride in presenting myself well. Even if I was known to be the world's hottest bachelor, that didn't matter at all_ – that was how anxious I was feeling right now.

Minako took the chance to give me an impromptu pep talk.

" Look, Victor…I understand how you feel, but you should have some confidence in your student too. I know that he's mentally weak, but if he had the guts to tell you to return for Japan – he'll probably manage. Just believe in him that he will do well."

 _"…Believe in him that he will do well…"_ Her words started to resound in my head. Yuri had mentioned something similar along those lines as well. He wanted me to believe in him and stand by him. I started to slap myself awake. _I was the one who knew of his true potential. Why should I doubt him? I need to have faith in my own student. I knew how hard he had worked thus far, and I believe that his efforts would not betray him._

"If it eases your mind, you can watch the Rostelecom cup livestream on the internet too. It's already starting soon. I'm sure you want to know how he's coping now."

"Then I'll do just that…thank you, Minako."I was grateful for her pep talk, which opened my eyes.

Minako immediately responded back to me with a comforting smile on her face.

"I should be the one thanking you instead. I haven't seen that boy enjoy skating in a long while."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After my conversation with Minako, I went back into my room and Makkachin tagged along right behind me. I started to remember her words and took out my laptop.

I was so eager to watch the livestream, that i kept refreshing the webpage. It was taking a long time to load. I could feel the jet lag kicking in, but I wasn't feeling sleepy at all. My mind was filled with Yuri. _What is he doing right now? Is he relying on Yakov like I asked him to?_ Being apart for the first time in around eight months was almost torturous to my mental health – I never knew that I could yearn for someone this much.

The livestream finally managed to load, and by a stroke a luck, I manage to catch Yuri's performance just in time. Makkachin jumped onto the bed and snuggled right beside me, as if she knew that it was Yuri's turn and she wanted to show her support. I prayed earnestly for his success.

As the camera zoomed into him, I could see that he was clearly frowning as he stood on the ice.

 _His facial expression was a tad bit worrying. What was going on in his head right now for him to feel that way? It had become my second nature to pay close attention to the mood of my beloved student while he performs. I guess I could understand Yakov a little bit better now_.

From the beginning of the first half, he was making mistakes with his jumps. He seemed so lost in his thoughts while he skated the program. However, he gradually recovered and was getting better towards the second half of the program. My eyes were glued to the screen the entire time as I watched him nervously. I could tell that he danced his heart out during the final step sequence – he was so beautiful that it was simply captivating. The final jump was planned to be a quad toe loop, but it was a pity as his hand touched the ice to prevent himself from falling. Despite the imperfect attempt, he was doing rather well. I was proud of him for trying his best despite the great pressure.

At the kiss and cry, it was obvious that Yakov was starting his reprimanding session with Yuri. It was sort of amusing to see Yakov get all angry and reprimanding Yuri for once. He was doing his role as a coach like I had asked him to. On the contrary, Yuri seemed to be staring blankly at him. It wasn't the reaction I was expecting from Yuri though. _I could laugh about it now, but I truly wanted to be there at the Kiss & Cry with Yuri so I could give him a big warm hug to comfort him_.

After J.J's free program score was announced, Yuri was in fourth place. He managed to squeeze into the final spot of the Grand Prix Finals, as he placed 2nd in the Cup of China, despite him having the same overall score as the Italian representative, Michele Crispino. It was a close shave, but I was glad that things worked out fine in the end.

I was so relieved that I could start to breathe easy. However, I was so used to being around Yuri, that I felt so empty inside. I was longing to hug him so much that I couldn't just fall asleep. I tried to force myself to get a few winks, but it was a futile attempt.

Dawn gradually broke, and it was morning already.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Yuri says that he's flying back to Japan today!"

I was having breakfast prepared by Hiroko-san, when she received a call from Yuri back in Russia. She immediately informed me about it.

"Really?"

"Yes. He's about to board the plane back."

I immediately gobbled down my breakfast, and dressed up in a hurry. I missed Yuri so much that I wanted to get to him fast.

"Yuri needs me! I'm going to surprise Yuri and fetch him straight from the airport! Come, Makkachin!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

While waiting for Yuri's arrival, I began to ponder about the imminent future.

At the beginning, I offered to become Yuri's coach as I could see his untapped potential.

However, there was another reason as well. I wanted to find my inspiration for figure skating back and find a way to surprise the audience once more. Watching Yuri performing my FS routine gave me the push that I needed to make that change. However, spending time with Yuri had gradually changed my motivation. _I wanted to help Yuri to become the best version of himself, that he could possibly be._

In fact, my desire to stay with Yuri was far stronger than my hope to return to figure skating. My attraction towards him grew stronger by the day. I fell deeply in love with him, and Yuri gradually opened his heart to me and reciprocated my feelings. Every intimate moment that we spent together was happiness at its best. All that I wanted right now, was to help Yuri fulfil his wish of winning gold at the Grand Prix Final, and there was less than a month before everything would be finally over. _What would I do after that?_ I started shaking my thoughts off.

I decided to focus on Yuri as my main priority.

At that moment of time, I started asking questions to myself. _What can I do as Yuri's coach? I know that I am clearly inexperienced in handling Yuri when he gets the pre-competition jitters, but what can I do, if the same thing happens again during the Grand Prix Finals? Should I try to maintain a coach-like relationship with him – like Yakov and I, or should I just continue to motivate him as someone who loves him? Do I have to draw a fine line in our current relationship? I do not know. What would exactly be the best for Yuri?_

 **Racking my brains hard, was making my head ache. My confidence was starting to waver, as I was doubting my ability to be Yuri's coach.**

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Several hours later, Makkachin was barking loudly on the other side of the glass. It instantly snapped me out of my thoughts, when I made eye contact with Yuri. I immediately stood up – I missed Yuri so much, that I was desperate to hold him in my arms again. I gradually quicken my pace, and began to run towards the door. I could tell that Yuri felt the same, as he matched my pace while running from the other side. I immediately stood there with my arms wide open, silently pleading for him to come over to me. He responded in kind, and dived straight into my arms.

Snuggling comfortably in my embrace, I took the courage to confide in Yuri.

"Yuri…I've been thinking about what I can do as your coach from now on…"

"Me too…"

As he replied me softly, he broke free from my embrace, to look at me straight in the eye. I could see my reflection in his eyes, as I could see his in mine. He had a determined look on his face as he started to speak out loud.

 **"Please take care of me until I retire!"**

I was taken aback by Yuri's words as I took a moment to recover. _He asked me to stay with him – This was the first time that Yuri had said anything like that to me_. His words were oddly familiar, and it sounded like the dialogue used for a marriage proposal in the Japanese dramas that I had watched together with Yuri.

I couldn't hide my happiness as I kissed his ring finger. It was my way of showing my deep love for him. I tried to break the awkwardness by casually flirting with him as I usually did, but my heart was serious deep down inside.

 **"It's almost like a marriage proposal…"**

Instead of rejecting my advances like he used to do in the past, Yuri gave me the most endearing smile to my response as he leaned forward for another hug. I was so happy and relieved to know that he loved me as much as I loved him. I wanted to stay with him forever, and I decided to let him know my true feelings, loud and clear.

 **"I wish you'd never retire."**

I could feel the warm tears falling onto my jacket, as we shared another intimate hug. I could tell that he was feeling emotional, as he silently clutched me tight.

It was a special moment for the both of us, as I could feel that our hearts were truly connected as one. I wanted this time to last forever, and I could tell that Yuri felt the same, as he whimpered under my breath. He was still crying in my arms, but his resolve to win was still going strong.

 **"Victor. Let's win gold together at the Grand Prix Finals…"**


	9. Bonus Chapter - Our Return to Hasetsu

**Chapter 8.5 (Bonus Chapter) – Our Return to Hasetsu**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Wanted to add this portion at the end of chapter 8, but it seemed rather lengthy (so I was thinking that I should just let it be). I decided to leave it as a bonus (short) chapter instead!

This bonus chapter is set from **Victor's POV, right after the events from Episode 9 (Chapter 8)** (:

Following the timeline in YOI, I'm hoping to make the next chapter all about Yuri's birthday before I start to write about Episode 10. That episode was seriously the best filler ever in anime history! Hahaha *fangirl squeals*

Please support the series by leaving a like, follow and review~ Thank you! (:

* * *

 **To the fans and followers of this series** \- I typed out the title of this chapter as Chapter 8.5, but apparently, the title doesn't accept decimal places. T **here's no Chapter 85**. Lol. Now I learn of that fact XD

 **Happy reading! (:**

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was late in the night when we arrived back in Hasetsu. Both of us decided to turn in for the night, but my heart was thumping so loud that it distracted my sleep. Being reunited with Yuri for the first time in a long while, I had a lot of things I wanted to tell him. I was afraid of invading his personal space, especially when he needed to rest after the long flight from Moscow. _Well…it wouldn't hurt to try…right?_ I took the courage to make the first step.

"Yuri…let's sleep together~"

He opened the door slightly to talk to me. He was still looking a little lethargic as he was still suffering from a case of jet lag. However, I could see the corners of his mouth curving into a gentle smile as he started to speak.

"Yeah…I guess we should…"

I was genuinely surprised, that I immediately wrapped my arms around him out of excitement.

"Yay! Thank you, Yuri!"

This was the first time that Yuri gave me permission to enter his room. With Makkachin following right behind me, I sat on his bed with Yuri settling down right beside me. He was the first to break the silence.

"There are a lot of things that I want to tell you, Victor."

"Oh? I'd like to know. Tell me whatever you want."

His face flushed bright pink when he started to speak his mind. "There was something that I discovered during your absence – that you've spoiled me rotten…"

"Wow…did I…I don't remember-?" I was slightly taken aback by his words. _When did I do that?_

All of a sudden, he hugged me tight and the both of us fell onto the bed. Yuri muttered sweetly under my breath as he snuggled in my embrace and held me close. "I'm taking the chance to recharge right now."

I was lost in my thoughts for a moment, until Yuri started to snap me out of it by flicking my forehead with all his might.

"Ouch…that hurts…why did you do that, Yuri?"

He pouted defensively to show his dissatisfaction. "Don't think so much, Victor. I'm spoilt rotten, it's all because you always do things like this to me!"

I couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his cute response. The needy Yuri was just so adorable in my eyes that I felt that I had to satisfy him. I stroked his head lovingly, and he had such a contented look on his face that it made my heart skip a beat.

I whispered softly in his ears to reassure him. "Recharge all you want then. I'll be right here beside you."

As he got comfortable, Yuri started to talk softly with his eyes closed while his face was still buried in my chest. I was just listening to him attentively.

"It was just only for two days, but I've missed your hugs so much. It really felt empty without you hugging me during the Kiss and Cry, Victor. I tried hugging everyone else but it just doesn't feel the same without you."

I started to smirk upon hearing his words, and responded to him in a teasing tone.

"It'll be trouble for me if you find a better hug from someone else~ I'll get jealous you know…?"

I was expecting Yuri to answer back, but I could hear a light snoring sound coming from him. He had dozed off and was sound asleep. I carefully planted a goodnight kiss on his forehead, while silently enjoying the moment of watching him sleep.

Eventually, I took the chance to voice out all the things that I had not found courage to tell him yet.

"Hey, Yuri…do you know who inspired me to create the Eros routine?"

"It was you."

"Thank you for teaching me what it's like to truly be in love with someone."

I got myself all emotional after pouring my heart out quietly to the sleeping Yuri. I wanted to have the courage to tell that to him soon enough. For the time being, I was contented with our current relationship. _I wanted our relationship to develop even further, but I will wait patiently for that day until Yuri is ready_.

It had been almost three whole days since I managed to get some good quality rest. Hugging the warm Yuri made me feel so safe and secure that I gradually drifted off to dreamland as well.

 **I dreamt the sweetest dream that very night.**


	10. Chapter 9 - Romance in Barcelona

**Chapter 9 – Romance in Barcelona**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

This chapter will be a retelling of Episode 10 in **Katsuki Yuri's POV**! Seriously, there's nothing much for me to add to that episode for now XD

I'll leave the birthday chapter as a separate oneshot that I will work on later. Given my limited time to work on this fanfic series, my priority will be to cover the main YOI storyline for now.

 **Please help to support my stories by leaving a like, follow and review!**

 **Thank you for the continued support!~**

 **I'll keep on trying my best!~ (:**

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hola! My name is Katsuki Yuri, and I'm a figure skater from Japan who narrowly managed to squeeze into the last qualification spot in the Grand Prix Final this year! It was a tough journey but Victor and I managed to survive to the end. However, we are still halfway done – because our true aim is to attain victory in the Grand Prix Final and win the gold medal! We're currently at Barcelona, Spain for the Grand Prix Final stage and this is a story of the two of us having a well-deserved R&R in Barcelona before the real battle starts!~

A day before the finals, we were all warming up and doing our final rehearsals to prepare for the big day. We had the rest of the day off, and Victor started being coach-like and started to give me advice. "Yuri. What do you want to do now? I suggest a good night's rest to prepare for tomorrow's short program".

I was happy to know that he was worrying about me, but I wanted to loosen the tension a little before the competition. _I was thinking that a date would be good and I immediately suggested that to Victor._

"Oh, Victor. Don't act like such a model coach now. It's my first time in Barcelona, so will you take me sightseeing…?"

A smile of delight lit up his face, as he enthusiastically took charge. "Leave it to me!"

Victor was no stranger to Barcelona. He had attended numerous figure skating competitions around the globe, ever since his teenage days. He brought me to some famous tourist spots for food and photos, before we gradually settled down to do some shopping in the area. _I'll have to say that I completely underestimated Victor's spending ability – he bought the expensive things that caught his fancy without battling an eyelid!_ He was happily shopping, and I was helping to carry the bags. It got pretty much exhausting until I found a bench to rest and took a short breather. Although shopping with him was tiring, watching Victor enjoying himself was satisfying enough for me. He bent down to my eye level, and shot me a curious look. "Yuri…you aren't buying anything?"

"No. I'm fine."

He smiled cheekily at me as he dragged me off somewhere again. "I'll buy a suit for you! You should really burn that suit that you wore during the press conference in Japan…I'll pick something cooler~"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A few hours later, the mood had turned sour. Among Victor's numerous shopping bags, I had accidentally misplaced a bag of nuts somewhere. The both of us were searching around the shopping street for our missing item. "It's not here either…"

I gradually grew anxious and Victor was trying his best to calm me down.

"Yuri…calm down and remember...it's the bag of nuts that we just bought."

I felt so guilty and apologetic for losing that bag, that I wanted to go back to the shop and buy the same thing to replace. However, Victor tried to persuade me to forget all about that and return to the hotel to rest, and I insisted otherwise. _I did not like that and unconsciously vented my frustrations on him._

"You don't have to say it like that!"

I could sense the brief moment of tension in the air, as Victor had a serious look on his face. He was looking rather peeved and started to retort back. "Well…if you're not tired. Then I am."

Sensing the seriousness of the situation, I did not question about that bag of nuts anymore.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After that little tiff that we had, we ended up looking around at a nearby Christmas market - Fira de Santa Llúcia. The both of us walked side by side in silence. I took the initiative to strike a conversation with Victor.

"Victor…your birthday is Christmas, right? What would you like as your birthday present?"

"In Russia, we don't celebrate it before the actual birthday though…we don't really celebrate Christmas either" replied Victor.

"I see…"

Victor's answer was a little disappointing as he seemed to reject my idea of giving him a present. He had been the one that has been doing all the giving to me, and I wanted to give him something nice in return. I wished that he could have just obediently answered my question so I wouldn't have to rack my head so much.

The mood turned a little awkward between the both of us – we tried our best to converse, only to end up with one-sentence replies.

Meanwhile, I was looking around carefully to find a suitable gift for Victor. _There must be something that Victor would like to get…what is it…!?_

Moments later, we stumbled upon a jewelry shop. My eyes instantly caught the sight of the rings that were prominently displayed on the show window. _Wedding rings!_ I could just feel my entire body burning up out of pure embarrassment. _A gold ring! That's a great present!_

I immediately asked Victor to tag me along in the store.

While selecting a suitable ring, I was attempting to organize the thoughts in my head. I had always wanted a lucky charm – Something material in form that could symbolise my current bond with Victor. I-It's a lucky charm so I can do my best in the Finals. _Okay…who am I trying to cheat here…I'm fully aware that I'm buying wedding rings but…what else could be much better than a gold ring to bring luck for a gold medal? It was also a thank you gift to Victor for all his help that he had given me up until now._

Victor was just watching me shop in silence from the back as I purchased a pair of gold rings.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I continued my walk down in the Christmas market with Victor, while my eyes were quietly searching around for a suitable place to give him the ring. The melodious sound from a choir drew me into a cathedral located nearby.

 _Yes. That's a perfect place!_ I took Victor by the hand, and he followed me quietly without any hesitation.

I put down the shopping bags, and took out the rings that I had just bought. Victor was just staring silently at me without speaking a word. I felt so embarrassed, but I managed to pluck out all my courage as this was something that I had wanted to do. I gently removed his right-hand glove, and his eyes were observing me closely.

I could feel his hand trembling a little as I slid the ring on his ring finger.

"Victor…Thank you for everything up till now. I-I-I couldn't think of anything better than this, you see…"

"But…uhm…I'll try my best from tomorrow on, so…this is for good luck okay…?"

I found myself stuttering while I was trying my hardest to convey my heartfelt intentions to him. _I wanted him to know that I was very grateful to him and that I treasured our strong bond that we had shared together._

Despite my bad attempt at explaining, Victor smiled sweetly at me as he placed his left hand on my coat pocket to search for the other ring that I bought. It caught me by surprise as the ring was something I wanted to keep for myself.

"That's fine with me. A good luck charm that can help to prevent you from thinking about anything else."

He gently held my right hand, and slides the ring onto my finger. It was an unexpected gesture from Victor, and I found myself blushing hard again. _The both of us exchanging wedding rings…It was really happening. Does this mean something like a proposal!?_

"Tomorrow, show me the skating that you can honestly say you liked best…okay?"

I was so overwhelmed with emotion, as I nod my head happily in agreement. Victor gradually wrapped his arms around my nape as he gently pulled my face towards his. When our lips met, I could feel the warmth of his mouth sending a current to my body. It was so electrifying that I wanted more. The kiss gradually grew more intense when his tongue slowly entered my mouth and entwined with mine. I could just taste the sweet flavour of that hot wine that he was drinking earlier, and it made the kiss that much intoxicating. When our lips slowly parted, he leaned his forehead on mine as he cupped my cheek with his large hands. I gazed closely at Victor, and I could see the sparkle in his eyes.

His handsome face was wreathed with smiles, as he whispered affectionately in my ears.

 **"I have absolute faith in what you decide, Yuri. Do your best!"**

 _That was the most memorable moment that would remain with us for the rest of our lives._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

As we walked back to find a restaurant for dinner, we spotted Minako-sensei and Mari-neechan outside a café, with their faces pressed closely against the glass. I casually called them over, and the two of them immediately pounced onto me when they heard my voice. "Yuri! We need a huge favour!"

The two of them wanted to meet the other male skaters competing in the Grand Prix, and Victor suggested that we should call them out for dinner together. We invited Yurio and Otabek who was already in the café, and I contacted Chris and Phichit. _Both Victor and I did not have JJ's contact number so we decided to omit him out._ _It was better not to have him around anyways_. All of us gathered at an outdoor restaurant located near our hotel.

The two of them were so awestruck by the presence of the other male skaters, that they were crying with tears of joy. _It was such an exaggerated reaction that I could not possibly understand, and I felt I had to retort in this case._ "You both are way too happy with this…"

"Hello ladies!" Phichit greeted them cheerfully to welcome them.

Yurio seemed to be rather pissed off, as we had interrupted his date with Otabek at that café earlier. _When was he such good friends with Otabek from Kazakhstan? Even Victor was commenting that it was a rare sight to see him chatting happily with someone._ He was still in a grouchy mood as he started complaining. "Why did we all have to get together…"

I took the initiative to speak up, to get the ball rolling for that impromptu dinner party.

"Still…it's kind of weird that all of us are gathering together before the final starts. I was always by myself, even during the banquet last year. I couldn't even talk to Victor!"

It seemed that my words had surprised Victor so much that he spitted out the beer that he was drinking. His eyes were wide open, and he was clearly confused. He banged his glass of beer on the table as he looked at me straight in the eye while asking me, almost in an interrogative tone.

"Yuri…you don't remember!?"

Chris nonchalantly stepped in to make an additional comment. "Yuri…at that time, you got drunk on champagne and started dancing…everyone saw it."

"H-H-Huhhh!?"

I was mortified. _When did that happen!?_ I was so rattled up, that I felt a shiver running up my spine.

Yurio was almost cringing when he started to speak, with a disgusted look on his face.

"That was disgusting as hell…I was dragged into a dance-off and got humiliated too!"

I just could not believe my own two ears as I started questioning myself. "A dance-off!? With Yurio?"

"I did mine with a pole dance, half naked~". The composed Chris was just adding fuel to the fire. _Did I strip dance with Chris too!? My bad memories from the banquet last year, started to resurface in my mind like a horrible nightmare. I knew that I had a bad habit of 'going off the rails when I drink'…like my Kyushu born-and-bred father and I was trying to prevent that but…Ahhh! Where's a hole when you need one! I need to dig one and hide!_

My eyes were frantically seeking out for Victor as I was trying to signal SOS to him for help. However, he was enjoying himself as he was even trying to show me the evidence from that terror banquet stored on his phone. "I still have videos of what happened~"

Chris started to comment from the sidelines as he showed Phichit his phone. "I do too. I still have plenty of pictures from that time."

"Don't look! Cut it out already!" I was waving my hands out of pure desperation. I wanted to stop them.

All of a sudden, Chris noticed the sparkle from our new gold rings, and inquired casually about them. "What's with the rings, you two?"

Minako-sensei also spotted the ring after Chris had mentioned it, and started to make a remark. "I don't remember you wearing that, Yuri…"

"Uhm...! This is…!"

Victor was all smiles as he answered their question. "These two rings are a matching pair~ "

Phichit took a moment to analyse at both of our rings, and reacted much too enthusiastically that he stood up and had to loudly announce it to everyone present at the restaurant. _He had the wrong assumption that we were getting married._ _We didn't have plans for that though!_

 **"CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR MARRIAGE!"**

"Wait! No! It's not like that!"

 **"EVERYBODY LISTEN UP! MY GOOD FRIEND GOT MARRIED!~"**

The entire restaurant full of people burst into a sudden applause, congratulating us left and right. I was so flustered that I tried to explain myself frantically.

Victor calmly reacted to the situation as he started to speak away. **"Yeah. Don't get the wrong idea. This is an engagement ring. We'll get married once he wins a gold medal."**

 **"Right, Yuri…?"**

He turned to look at me with a loving stare, albeit with a cheeky smile on his face. It felt so sudden that it made me totally speechless. _Since when did we talk about engagement and marriage…?_ _Ahhhh…What was I to do with this irresistible Russian!_

"V-Victor!?" I gasped out his name as I started to feel goosebumps on my skin. I wanted to stop him, but it was too late.

I could feel the serious tension lurking in the air as I turned around to look at the reactions of the other skaters. It appears that Victor's words had triggered their competitive spirit for the gold medal.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Without warning, a certain loud and noisy skater came busting into the scene. He was together with his fiancé who was glued right next to him. "I'll be the one who wins gold and gets married, of course!"

"That's right! It'll definitely be JJ!"

"I'm sorry that we can't congratulate you on that future marriage!"

The entire crew was just staring coldly at him as Victor took the initiative to disperse the party for the day, leaving JJ and his fiancé hanging. I could just hear him shouting for our attention from a distance.

"Hey! Don't leave me! I was just joking!~"


	11. Chapter 10 - Emotions of Love

**Chapter 10 – Emotions of Love**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

A re-telling of the events in Episode 11 in **Victor's POV**. I wrote this before the final episode so the final scene is something that I was trying to predict in my head haha~

Until now, I am still fangirling about Episode 12 haha! It will be fun thinking about how Yuri will cope with his new life in Russia~ especially with his amazing new rinkmates - Yurio, Georgi and Mila :D ~Anticipating for Season 2!~

Thank you for the support towards my series – **Towards the Next Stage of Eros!**

The next chapter will feature the retelling for the final episode!

Will also do another 1 or 2 chapters after that to end this series (the rating will remain as T until the end). I have been extremely busy lately with work lately but I'll do my best to finish this in my free time! (:

After which, I will just take my own sweet time to focus on writing one-shots!

 **Follow me** to stay tune for my updates! (:

* * *

 **SPOILER ALERT HEADS UP : Read this after you watched Episode 11 :D**

* * *

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 _Zdravstvuyte!_ I'm currently in Barcelona, Spain for the Grand Prix Final stage, together with my beloved student - Yuri Katsuki from Japan! He was the first contestant up for the short program, and I kissed his ring for a prayer of good luck. Yuri replied me with a confident grin on his face, as his way of telling me that he was doing fine. Our souls were then connected to the mutual kiss to our couple rings, as he stood proud and tall on the ice. My eyes were solely focused on Yuri alone. The look on his face was different as usual – it was hardened, and he couldn't put a smile on his face just like always.

For the Grand Prix Final stage, he performed the modified routine to include a quad salchow-triple toe loop combination, and ending with a quad flip. It was Yuri himself who wanted to include the quad flip to his short program – he was so determined to do it that I felt that I had to support him. I was watching him so nervously, that I felt that my heart was going to explode at any moment. He had managed to execute most of his jumps well, but the last quad was worrying. I prayed hard for his success and got so engrossed that I found myself jumping along with him!

 _Awww!_ I could hear the disappointed reaction from the audience when Yuri had accidentally touched the ice with his hand. It was such a great pity. He was almost there with his quad flip, and I could just feel it!

After the performance, Yuri was exhausted beyond words. He was panting heavily as he kneeled on the ice to catch his breath. He gradually returned to his senses, and his disappointment turned into sheer frustration as he hit his fist hard on the ice – almost as he was angry with himself. I could just sympathise strongly with him.

At the Kiss & Cry, I decided to stay silent while I watched over Yuri. He was still brooding over that quad flip that he had failed earlier. There were flaws in his performance earlier, mainly due to the lack of _Eros_ that he could not portray this time around. However, I knew that he had done his very best and I wanted to make him feel better. He was still wonderful in my eyes.

I placed my arm over his shoulder, hoping to make him feel better. The results were promptly reported and his Short Program score was 97.83. _That wasn't a bad score, but to me, it felt that it was worth so much more._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

At that moment of time, I started to reflect about my skating career as my memories started to rewind in my head. _When I approached every program like a new beginning, I could always surprise everyone. But that also held me back… "I could only find new strength on my own" – That was what I had always thought. But the current me found new strength – together with Yuri by my side_. He gives me the motivation that I need and in return, Yuri made our love his ultimate strength in his performances.

Before I met Yuri, I did not know what living was. I had always believed it to be figure skating, and dedicated my current life to that sport. He was also the one who gave me a new perspective of ' _life and love'_ that I had neglected for over twenty years of my life. The Victor Nikiforov that I am right now, cannot simply imagine my life without him. I have gained so much from coaching Yuri, going through the ups and downs in life that I had not experienced before.

 _Now I can feel new emotions flowing into me through Yuri._

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After Yuri's free skate performance, the both of us were watching the performance of the other skaters. Yurio's agape performance was pure nostalgia at its best, and it reminded me a lot of my younger self when I was just his age. He ended up setting a world record for attaining the highest score in a short program, beating my old record. As his choreographer, i was extremely proud of him for his astounding performance. However, I was a tad bit jealous of him as he was definitely showing more talent in the sport when I was his age. Chris and Otabek's performances were also wonderful in their own way, and I really enjoyed watching them! Such a pity for JJ though – he ultimately succumbed to the pressure and flopped his jumps. When I turned around to look at Yuri, his eyes were watching JJ nervously. _Thinking back, he we was probably identifying his past self in JJ, and his heart immediately went out to him._ The depressed JJ immediately tried to act strong in front of his supportive fans by showing his usual "JJ style" pose – making Yurio extremely pissed off.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After the end of the event, Yuri and I headed back to the hotel for a good long rest. Before I went to hit the showers, Yuri had said something to me which left me in suspense. "I want to speak with you later, Victor. After you finish your shower okay…?"

His words made me so intrigued, that I could not remove that thought out of my head. I instantly popped the question right after I was done with my shower.

"By the way, Yuri…what did you want to talk to me about…?"

"Victor...After the finals are over…let's end this."

Yuri's words came as a bolt from the blue. _What was he saying?_ I was extremely confused and I felt that I had to ask him what he had truly meant. "Yuri…? Why are you saying this all of a sudden?"

His eyes were lit up with a determined gaze and judging from the tone of his voice, I could tell that he meant serious business. "I am going to retire after this year's Grand Prix Finals, so you no longer have to be my coach anymore."

The cruel reality had started to sink in again. It was not the first time that Yuri has mentioned his intention to retire, but somewhere deep inside my heart was my intense longing for him not to do it. I wanted our current relationship to stay as status quo, so we could be together just like always. Steeling my mind, I started to pour out my sincere thoughts on the matter.

 **"I know that you told me that before, but hearing it right now is just hitting me in the feels…I am fully aware, but somewhere in my heart is refusing to admit to that fact."**

There was an awkward moment of silence until Yuri continued to speak. A serious tone could be detected from his voice, almost as if he was trying to be cautious. "Have you thought of what you want to do after the Grand Prix Finals…?"

I shook my head in denial to his question. "No…I'll just want to focus on what's important right now. Thinking about the future can come later."

All of a sudden, Yuri took my hand and clutched it tight. He was giving me an earnest look on his face, like he had something pressing that he wanted to tell me about. He wanted my undivided focus and I lent him my ear willingly.

"Victor…you want to get back to the ice again, don't you…? I observed the way you looked at the other skaters today. Don't you want to compete with them again next time?"

"N-N-No….! Yuri…I…"

 **"Victor. After this, you can go."**

 _Go!? Is Yuri asking me to leave him!? He wants me to continue skating while he retires? Why is he so selfish!_ All of the negative thoughts started to consume my head, and my vision soon became blurred with tears.

 **I was crying.**

I tried to fight back my tears but it inevitably fell. _When was the last time that I cried? I do not remember_. Out of impulse, I lost control of my emotions as I grabbed hold of his cheeks roughly with my own two hands.

 **"Look, Yuri! Stop assuming on your own! I'm right here in front of you and I am not going anywhere!"**

I gradually regained my composure as I rested my head on his shoulder. I was couldn't stop my tears at all. _In what way did Yuri not understand my devoted love for him? All the hugs and kisses that we had shared up till now – was it all meaningless now?_

With my face buried on his shoulder, I could sense that he was all tensed up. I did not have the courage to look at him in the eye, and whimpered softly for him to hear.

 _"How can I possibly go anywhere if you're not beside me?"_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

No sooner than a moment later, I could feel warm tears dripping down on my still-wet hair. When I looked up at Yuri, his eyes were brimming with tears as it started to fall. My fingers naturally reached out to caress his cheek, in my sudden attempt to comfort him. My tears had broken his strong façade that he was trying to keep. He started to wail loudly in protest.

"But Victor…you have to think about your future!"

Almost instantaneously, threw my arms around Yuri and hugged him tight. I knew that Yuri was just showing concern about our imminent future and I wanted to reassure him – once and for all.

 **"Look Yuri! My future is with you, silly! Not just my future alone, but ours!"**

"O-Our future…?" Yuri sounded doubtful of my words, and I immediately refuted that.

 **"Yes! I'm not planning on going anywhere without you. I still want you to win that gold medal!"**

I planted a light kiss on his ring finger, and Yuri began to cheer up as he gave me the most endearing smile that melted my heart. I grabbed a handkerchief to wipe off his tears, as he started to whimper softly in my ear. "Are we still going to get married after I get the gold medal at the Grand Prix Final?"

Without hesitation, I stood up to make my stand loud and clear for him to hear.

"I'll have to let you know that I wasn't joking at that time, Yuri! I really want us to get married…!"

Yuri picked up my wet towel that I had left hanging on my neck, and placed it over my head again as he wiped my hair dry. He was looking at me with a tender look in his eyes that made me feel so loved.

"I feel the same, Vitya…let's show the world our love…shall we?"

I was deeply moved by Yuri's words, and immediately pounced on him for an intimate hug.

 **"Gold medal or not, the best gold that I have gotten so far is this precious lucky charm on my ring finger! Good luck, Yuri…!"**


	12. Chapter 11 - Love on Ice

**Chapter 11 – Love On Ice**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR! ~ May our 2017 be a great year ahead! (:**

This chapter is a retelling of the final episode of Yuri! On Ice from Yuri Katsuki's POV!

 _*Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about updating this yet! It just took a much longer time as I wanted to try my best to make this final retelling chapter a better one!*_

Tried using some Russian this time – it's a beautiful language :D **_Translation notes at the end!_**

I think the next chapter will be the last one. After which, I will take my own sweet time to write oneshots.

Or should I write another series? I might seriously consider haha! Appreciate any nice ideas for a good story ~ Might be a monthly release if that happens ^^

* * *

 _Thank you for all the support shown to my fanfic series – Towards the Next Stage of Eros! I might not be able to reply to reviews nowadays but I do enjoy reading them! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoy writing them!_

 ** _~Over 20k views now! Thank you for the support! Keep it coming~_**

* * *

 **SPOILER ALERT HEADS UP: READ THIS AFTER YOU'VE WATCHED EPISODE 12 OF YOI (:**

* * *

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 **That fateful day had finally arrived.**

I braced myself for the final hurdle, which was my free skating program. Together with Coach Victor by my side, I was just as determined as ever. No matter what the result might be, I desired to perform my very best for my final performance of my professional figure skating career. I wanted to express our love for the whole wide world to witness, and skate in a way that would be true to myself.

Before the start of my performance, Victor was acting coach-like again while trying to give me a pep talk. He could tell that I was starting to feel nervous again, as my eyes were looking down on the ice. I was avoiding eye contact with Victor, as I did not want to make him feel uneasy.

He started to mutter in my ear, and a worrying tone could be heard from his voice. He gently placed his right hand on top of mine as he attempted to give me words of encouragement.

"Don't worry. You can win gold, Yuri. Believe in yourself, okay?"

Feeling the warmth from Victor's hand, it gave me some courage that I needed. With that push, I started to speak my mind to him.

"Hey, Victor…you said before that you want to stay true to yourself…right…? Don't suddenly start trying to sound like a coach now."

I hesitated a little while I clutched his hand tight.

"I want to smile for my last time on ice now…"

I had mixed emotions running in my head, as I closed my eyes in my desperate attempt to calm myself down. I did not want to look at Victor, as I was afraid that he might influence my thoughts.

 _I knew that he did not want me to retire, but my mind was all made up._ However, Victor was someone who never failed to surprise me, even with his use of words.

"Yuri…listen to me. I debated whether I should tell you this but…I took a break after being the five-time world champion to coach you, so how is it possible that you still have not won a single gold medal yet…?"

His sudden words resonated in my head so much that it made my eyes widen in surprise. Judging from the look in his eyes, he was dead serious.

"How much longer are you going to stay in warm up mode…?"

Victor leaned forward to wrap his arms around my nape, as he started to whine in a teasing tone.

"Ahhh~ I really want to kiss the gold medal~"

I tilted my head back to take a good look at him, and couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable Victor. It instantly broke the tension, and it made my heart feel lighter. Instinctively, my body moved closer to share a hug with Victor. He held me tight, and that moment felt precious. Our bodies were trembling while trying to suppress our laughter deep inside.

With love in our hearts, I departed for my final free skating performance. I took my place on the skating rink while I waited for the soft flow of music to begin. During that short period, my inner thoughts naturally flowed in my head.

 _I've already made up my mind with regards to my goal._

 _My name is Yuri Katsuki. I'm a dime in a dozen Japanese figure skater, and I'm 24 years old. This is who I am right now, and I am going to charm the whole world with my final performance of my figure skating career._

I started to dance, with my body naturally swaying along to the melodious beat. Unlike my short skate, I wasn't thinking about the points at all. My head was filled with the thoughts of Victor.

For more than half of my life, I've been trying to catch up with Victor.

 _Thank you for bringing me all the way here, Victor_. _And it's not just Victor that I have to thank._

 _My performance needs to be better than flawless, for my chance at winning Gold._ I modified my original program to include a fourth quad, without telling Victor – it was my wish to perform a program with the same difficulty as Victor's for the final free skate of my career.

 _Victor…did you realize it yet? I don't want it to end here. I want to be in figure skating with you forever. However, if you continue to stay on as my coach, it would mean killing you slowly as a competitive skater and I did not want to be the person to rob you of that right. Look at the Victor who lives on inside me. Your decision to become my coach wasn't a waste of time, and I'm the only one in the world who can prove that fact!_

Here I go! The last quad flip! Bang! It was a success! It was further proven by the roaring cheers by the supportive audience. It soon came to the end of the performance, and I reached out my free hand to face Victor for my final pose. I wanted to see his reaction from me nailing that quad flip, but I was just too exhausted beyond words as I started to pant heavily. Knowing that I had just did a flawless performance, I was bursting with so much happiness and joy that I started shouting at the top of my voice. My tears started to fall as I began to remember my entire journey that led to the miraculous moment that was happening right now. _I had finally done myself proud._

Right at that moment, my eyes instinctively searched for Victor. He was waiting for me at the Kiss & Cry, while shouting my name happily with his open arms – ever ready to welcome me. The usual me would most definitely go over to receive his hug in a heartbeat, but it was different this time.

 _I did not want to go back to the Kiss & Cry, as going back would mean that everything was over._

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

At the Kiss & Cry, I was anxiously waiting for the announcement of my results. I was worried, but Victor was constantly trying to reassure me that my free skate performance was a perfect one. Moments later, my results were announced and I had attained a new record-breaking score of 221.58! I couldn't believe my eyes and ears. However, the roaring sounds of cheer and applause could be heard all over the competition arena, re-ascertaining that very fact.

Victor offered to shake my hand, and pulled me towards him for an intimate hug as he whispered softly in my ears.

"Congratulations, Yuri. Having both Yuris beat my records is my ultimate bliss as your choreographer and coach, but the ultimate humiliation for me as a competitor."

 _As a competitor…? What did Victor mean…?_ I was so curious that I felt that I had to ask him again to make sure.

"Does this mean that you're returning to the ice?"

Victor did not give a straightforward answer to my question, but he replied it with a confident smirk. Even without hearing him speak, I knew that his answer was a definite "yes". I was simply over the moon. Although I loved Victor being my coach, it was also a wish of mine to be able to see him perform on the ice again.

After which, Christophe's performance had begun, and Victor was enthusiastically taking photos together with me in front of the press – he even took out his own phone to ask the cameraman to help him take a picture! He was feeling way too happy for a change. It was rather awkward to be in the spotlight, but it was also the greatest feeling in the world. I felt that my efforts did not betray me, as my skills as a figure skater were finally recognized.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

I was bombarded by the media and press for interviews after my performance, and I happen to lose sight of Victor in the midst. I couldn't find him anywhere, but I could easily guess where he had gone – probably to meet Yakov and Yurio.

When it was Yurio's turn for the free skate, I cheered for him at the audience stand. I took the chance to call him by his real name this time. We had known each other for quite a while but I didn't have a chance to call him by his real name, even if our first names were the same.

"Yuri! Davai!"

My eyes were following Yurio nervously as I wanted him to perform his best as a fellow competitor. When he fell after attempting a quad toe loop, I started to worry but the young Russian prodigy proved otherwise. He was still doing fine as he picked up the pace and succeeded the remaining of his jumps with brilliant execution. His desperate attempt to excel in his remaining jumps had proven one important fact to me – he did not want me to win the gold medal. That message came across loud and clear while watching his performance. _Yurio did not want me to get satisfied from winning the gold medal and retire from figure skating after that, and he desperately wanted to stop that from happening._

After his performance, he instantly broke down into tears.

It pained my heart to see him feeling so upset, but he did a fabulous job that did not disappoint. _He was simply amazing in my eyes_.

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

The final scores were soon announced. By a close shave of a margin, Yurio placed first, followed by me, and JJ in third place. Although it was a pity that I did not get the gold medal, I knew that I had done my very best and had no regrets. Looking back at Yurio, he seemed to be very dissatisfied with his win.

I tried to hide my disappointment while I presented my silver medal to Victor. "It's not a gold medal but…"

Victor gave me a half-hearted smile while he started whining again. "I don't feel like kissing it unless it's gold~ Ahh~ I really want to kiss Yuri's gold medal…"

"I'm such a failure as a coach…Yuri."

"Do you have any suggestions? Something that will excite me…?"

He was so close to me that I found myself defensively leaning back in an uncomfortable position, as he started to interrogate me. I started to gulp in my desperate attempt to figure out an answer to his question. Victor could tell that I was thinking hard, and immediately asked me about it. "Ahh…what did you think of just now?"

I was so embarrassed that I unconsciously began to blush hard. My body began to respond solely out of pure instinct. "Uhm…oh…well…!"

I dropped my medal as I pushed him down for a hug. I had found my answer, and it was finally the chance to tell Victor about my true intentions _. I could not just retire now, especially knowing that he will be returning on the ice. I was not satisfied with myself for trying to end my figure skating career without winning gold, and I secretly desired for the chance to face Victor and Yurio as a competitor and rival once again._

"Victor! Please stay with me in competitive figure skating for one more year! And this time, I'll win gold for sure!"

His eyes started to light up in delight, as he enthusiastically responded back to me. "Great! Keep on going!"

Victor picked up the medal that I had dropped on the ground earlier, and hung it on my neck. He gave me an endearing smile while trying to assure me that everything would be fine.

"Even I'm worried about making a full comeback if I'm also staying on as your coach. In exchange, I'll need you to become a five-time world champion at the very least!"

I was so overwhelmed with emotion, that the tears of joy started to trickle down on my face. I clutched my medal tight as I tearfully agreed to his words.

"Okay…"

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

After all the Grand Prix Final events had wrapped up, it was finally the time for the gala. I was to perform my exhibition program, and I chose the piece which was very dear to my heart – Victor's free program from last year, "Stay Close to Me". Victor and I decided to rearrange the piece to suit a pair skate. It was my request to skate the piece together with him, and I was glad that Victor was enthusiastic with that idea as well.

When I stepped out of the changing room, Victor immediately pounced onto me with his eyes wide open, and his jaw dropped. "Yuri…you look ravishing!"

It still felt a tad bit embarrassing having Victor fawn over me, but I was contented. I was going to perform together with Victor, and it almost felt like a dream.

"So do you, Victor. It's nostalgic just looking at you wearing that costume….really. I feel that I am going to fall hard for you all over again."

Victor had a cheeky grin on his face as he lifted me up in an instant. I was so surprised that I immediately began to protest. "V-V-Victor…! What are you doing now!? Put me down!"

Victor was swinging me around a little and it made me a little nauseous. However, I could just see the twinkle in his eyes as he continued to speak. "I'm going to make you fall hopelessly in love with me all the time then!~"

"O-Okay, Victor. I'm almost seeing stars. Save your energy for later, alright…?" Victor happily obliged and placed me down to sit on a chair. He knelt down and looked up at me while starting to talk in a serious tone.

"Yuri…I'm planning to return to Russia to prepare for the Russian Nationals…"

He started to hesitate for a while but continued to speak. "I'll give you time to think as well…but Yuri…will you come to live in Russia with me!?"

I was dumbfounded by his sudden words, but it filled my heart with joy. Feeling playful, I sandwiched his cheeks with my palms as I started to joke around with him. "Victor Nikiforov…is that your marriage proposal to me…?"

Taking a closer look at Victor's face, he was blushing hard. I could feel that very heat on my palms.

"If you say it like that, then of course it's a proposal! I want to be your husband and your coach forever! So will you say yes…?"

Victor was eagerly looking at me with his adorable puppy eyes yet again – he always does that when he expects something from me. _My decision was all made up without him popping the question though. I had already decided to follow Victor wherever he goes. I had grown to love the very man who was reflected in my eyes, and I could not just simply imagine a life without him. His actions were telling me that our feelings were indeed mutual_. With my palms still on his cheeks, I leaned forward to plant a kiss on his very lips.

I could see his eyes starting to widen in surprise from my sudden kiss, but he went along with it as he gradually closed his eyes to enjoy the intimate moment. When our lips slowly parted, I whispered my response softly under his breath.

 **"** ** _Da,_** **Vitya…** ** _ya lyublyu tebya_** **."**

Victor's head jerked backwards as he stared at me in disbelief. The edges of his lips were curving up into a smile as he broke into a sudden chuckle. " _lyubov moya_ , you've gotten so much better at Russian. I'll always be with you so there's nothing to worry about! ~ Thank you for everything, Yuri…I love you!"

"Now…shall we start our exhibition together?"

Victor stretches his hand out to receive mine, and I accepted it with all my heart. _This was not the end, but the start of our new journey together._

 _This time – in Russia._

 **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

 ** _There's a place where you just can't reach, unless you have a dream too large to bear alone._**

 ** _But now, I know that I'm not alone, as I had finally found that someone who loves me just the way I am._**

 ** _With Victor by my side, we will face our future challenges together as one._**

 ** _What awaits us in the future, are happier days ahead._**

 ** _We call everything on the ice, love._**

* * *

 **Translation Notes:**

 _Da_ = Yes

 _ya lyublyu tebya = I love you_

lyubov moya = my love


End file.
